The Fang of Beacon Hills
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: What if something different was lurking in Beacon Hills when Scott was bitten, what if that thing was a girl going to high school? What if she was something never seen before? What if she starts falling for a certain boy with a buzz cut?
1. Bio

Name: Luna Kristena Salvatore

Permanent Age: 18.

Real Age: 515.

Eye Color: Dusk Blue

Birthday: October 31, 1481

Birth Moon: Blue Moon

Species: The Original Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid.

Wolf Form: Summer from G.O.T. Size of a DireWolf.

Werewolf Eye: Vampire Diaries Hybrid Eyes

Abilities: Super Senses, Super Compulsion, Super Speed, Super Strength, Blood Healing, Immortality, Making Vampires or Hybrids & Working reproductive system.

Necessities: Drinking Blood.

Weaknesses: Vervain & Wolvesbane.

Family: Stefan and Damon Salvatore- Adoptive Brothers & Derek Hale- Biological Cousin.

Grade: 11

Vehicle: Black 1967 Chevy Impala


	2. Pilot

I was walking outside in the preserve near my house, keeping my territory secured. I hear a noise in my field of sight, I made my eyes glow, fangs bared, and claws

out. "Show yourself" I growled as I smelt the air. A male appears with his eyes glowing, I took a second look. "Derek" I said making my features receded. He nodded, I

ran to him, engulfing him in a hug. He returned it, "Wha.. What are you doing back, is Laura here" I asked with a smile on my face. "She's somewhere here in town, I

got a text from her" He said pulling out his phone, I looked at the text and gave him the phone back. A scent came across my nose, "You smell that Cuz" I asked

making my eyes glow and veins show up under my eyes. "Yeah split up"Derek said as I made myself turn, over the past hundred years the change hurt but now I can

do it when ever I want, I had to take my clothes off cause they would tear, I phased and I shook out my white cream fur. I ran the perimeter of the preserve, rain

making my fur wet, but I kept running. A noise caught my attention. "Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." I heard the Sheriff say to a boy with a

buzz cut. I know him, Stiles Stilinski, from my school. "Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked his dad. Another scent came across my nose, I saw more movement, so I

darted after it, paws ripping into the ground. I saw a dark shape, it looked like a beast alpha, I jumped in front of it, growling. It snarled at me, I snapped my jaws at

it, its jaws looking like it was smirking at me, then dashed away. I growled at myself, but I soon scented a familiar smell, I dashed to it, finding something that made

me whimper. Before me was the top of Laura Hale, my cousin. I wrapped my large body around her, tears falling from my furry face. I let out a mourning howl, staying

with her, I heard twigs snapping, I lifted my large head to see Derek on his knees, I let out a whine, He rubbed my face, which I leaned into. I got up, shifting back and

crying even more. Derek wrapped his arms around me, I cried even more. Derek took his jacket off and wrapped her body, I walked with him back to the burnt remains

of the Manor, I could still hear their screams filling my ears, we began digging a hole next to the house. Once it was deep enough, I placed the blanket with Laura half

covered inside. I wrapped the wolfsbane infused rope around her, the body transformed into a black wolf. I wrapped her up, feeling tears shedding as I tied it tightly

with many knots. I got out of the hole, looking at my cousin, I gripped the wolfsbane flower in my hands as I tied the rope to the root of the flower, I dropped the rope

into a spiral. I dug a small hole and placed the flower in the ground. _"_ _Tá mícheart tar éis titim ar ár kin fola, ceann eile tar éis glacadh a saol roimh a cuid ama, rud a_

 _chiallaíonn dó alfa, ná bac léi pacáiste fiach air síos, a deartháir a chur ar an stádas ba chóir dó, Mar an Hibrid Bunaidh Dearbhaím seo ár díoltas"_ I growled in Irish Gaelic, The

flowers glowed purple before we took a few steps back to see the rope go into the ground and glow red as the symbol for our vendetta was burned into the area. I

then running home, I just laid in bed, knowing I would see Laura's face everytime I would close my eyes. I got up the next morning, showered, and got dressed. I

grabbed my keys after putting my hair into curls. I started it, I keep this car in great condition. I grabbed my thermos of Ab- to go, I drove to school, soon parking,

another two years of hell, I will be able to leave and I will visit Damon and Stefan in Mystic Falls, but they weren't talking to one another. Damn shame, My nose caught

the scent of blood, I drank from my thermos, "Okay, let's see this thing. Ooh!" I see Stiles and Scott. "It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a

wolf."Scott said as I caught up with Lydia. "A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked, I kinda had a bit of a crush on him, but Lydia said I shouldn't like a nerd. "All right, well, if you

don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body." Scott said as I walked with Lydia. "You - are you

kidding me?" Stiles asked him. "No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month. " Scott clarified, I kept listening from afar. "Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome.

I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since - Since the birth of Luna Salvatore Hey, Luna" Stiles said as I walked passed him.

"Hi"I replied before continuing. "You're the cause of this, you know." Stiles grunted at his friend. "Uh - huh." Scott said nodding at him. "Draggin' me down to your nerd

depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you." Stiles said as I smirked. His blood smelt like nothing I have ever ingested before in my life. "As

you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what

happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk

outlining this semester."Mr. Kallous said as I got a text from Damon. 'back home in mystic falls, Stefand I miss U' it said making me smile, but put my phone away.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." The principal said as I smelt Vervain on her bracelet. "We'll begin with

Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133." Kallous said as I opened my book. I got to my locker which was next to Allison's. "I like your jacket. Where'd you get it?" I said

as she got to her's. "My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."She said as I smiled. "And you are my new best friend." I said smiling. "What about

me" I saw Lydia. "Yes I can make room for you too" I said hugging her. "Hey, Jackson." I said before he kissed Lydia, he nodded and kissed her. "Can someone tell me

how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Luna's clique?" I heard Haley asked from across the room. "Because she's hot. Beautiful

people herd together." Stiles replied. "So, this weekend, there's a party." I said smiling as Lydia looked at me. Allie looked confused. "Yeah - Friday night. You should

come." Jackson said with a smirk. "You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson said smiling at her when she declined. "Lyd I have to go do something,

see you at lunch" I asked, "Go ahead" Lydia replied, I said goodbye to the group, I saw Stiles, "Hey" I said smiling. He looked at me and smiled, his heartbeat was

going insane. "Hi please tell me I am not dreaming" He said with a goofy look on his face. "No your not, but would you like to go to a party this Friday with me" I asked

him. "Yeah yeah that sounds great" He said smiling. "Thanks" I said before kissing his cheek then leaving. I went home and passed out on my bed. I went to school

the next day "What's going on with me? You really wanna know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and

smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my

freaking mind!" I heard Scott yelling. I ran to see Jackson holding Scott against the lockers. "You think you're funny - Don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something.

I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." Jackson said before I pulled him off, I looked him straight in the eyes. "Jackson go to practice and just do

what you do" I said using compulsion on him, he loosened up and I let him go. " Stiles, I gotta go." Scott said as I sat down "Wait, no! Scott! You're not gonna believe

what the animal was! It was a wolf." Stiles said making me go wide eyed, wolf hairs, my fur must have gotten on Laura's body. Shit. Soon Scott made the shot and

Coach called him over. "I don't know. I - just trying to make the shot." Scott said as I looked at my hands. "Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're

startin', buddy. You made first line. Come on!" Coach said as I got up and went home. Friday afternoon, Stiles got me from my house and we got to the party. "Hey you

want to get closer to the music" Stiles asked me. I nodded and he lead me to the dancing. He leaned in and kissed my lips. I kissed back, he went down to my neck

and he found my weak spot and kissed it. I looked over and Scott was looking in my direction. I smirked and his lips were back on mine. I can hear his heart rate

picking up as I feel his pulse under my lips. I look him in the eyes,soon I see Scott leaving. "Stiles, I have to go but I will call you" I said as I took his phone, placed my

number in it and handed it back to him. I ran to the preserve to find Derek placing a jacket on a branch, he lead me to a tree and soon I scented Scott. "Where is she?"

Scott's voice filled the preserve echoing. "She's safe." Derek's voice echoed. "From you." I said making my voice echo. Derek tackled him to the ground, I used my vamp

side to hear other human hearts going. "What did you do with her? " Scott asked us. "Shh, quiet." Derek said looking at me. "Too late. They're already here. Run." I

said to him. Derek and I ran, Scott got caught, I could smell exposed blood, I let out a slight growl. "Take him." Argent said causing Derek slammed one of the hunters

on the ground knocking him out and I sank my fangs into the other hunter's neck, taking his blood, enough to knock him out. Derek broke the arrow and the three of

us ran. Scott was out of breath, "Who were they?" He asked us. "Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." Derek said looking out for the Argent.

"Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott said gripping his wound. "Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any

human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift." Derek said leaning towards him. "I don't want it." Scott said

worried and regretting what he is now. "You will. And you're gonna need us if you want to learn how to control it. So you Derek and me, Scott - We're family now." I

said making my eyes glow and veins appear, Derek and I then left.

 _Translation: A wrong has fallen upon our blood kin, another has taken her life before her time,making him an alpha, let her pack hunt him down, her brother will take the status he deserves, As the Original Hybrid I declare this our revenge_


	3. Second Chance At First Line

I got changed into my lacrosse uniform, grabbing my stick and heading out to the field, "Let's go. McCall, what are you waiting for? Let's go. Hey, McCall. Hey, McCall!"

Scott was confused then got hit by Jackson, I rolled my eyes. "You sure you still want to be first line, McCall?" I overheard what he said, I tense but let my anger

recede. "My - my grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the - lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Coach

said and I felt Scott's aggression taking over, as The Original Hybrid, I could feel werewolf's emotions as long as they are close. "Yes, coach." Scott replied, I used my

vision without being noticed, I then saw Scott's eyes burning amber. OH SHIT. "I can't hear you." Coach one again spoke to him. "Yes, coach." Scott said with more of

his wolf present. This isn't good "Then do it again. McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! Let's go!" Coach said, Jackson then took his place as attack

man, Scott ran across the field, hit Jackson then scored a goal, but went down, most of the team went to check Jackson, "I can't control it, Stiles. It's happening."My

heightened hearing picked up on the young wolf, oh no! "What? Right here? Now? Come on, get up. Come on. Come on." Stiles told him as they got away, I saw Derek

look at them, I soon lost them, but then heard a "Get away from me!" from Scott, I ran to the boy's locker room, Scott was on the beams, I pushed Stiles behind me,

took off my helmet, I slightly shifted, my fangs bared and my eyes glowing, I let out a commanding growl that caused Scott to go back to normal. My fangs receded and

eyes went back to their dusk blue, I looked at Stiles checking him to see if he was ok, which he was. "Stiles - What happened?" Scott asked as he watched the me,

"You tried to kill me. It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." Stiles replied as I shifted my stance, "But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty

violent game, if you hadn't noticed." Scott told us, "Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're

gonna have to get out of the game." I told him, "I'm first line. " He replied, "Not anymore." Stiles and I said in unison. I went home, fell asleep, I woke up the next

morning, got dressed and went to school. Math class was a bit interesting, I had to sit down next to Stiles, which I didn't mind. "Why is there a rumor going around

that you're not playing tomorrow?"Lydia whispered to Scott, but I could hear her clear as day, " 'Cause I'm sort of not." Scott told her, I began writing my notes, "I

think you sort of are. Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him." Lydia told him, while she continued writing, "He brutally injured himself

ramming into me." He slightly growled at her humanly. "Jackson's gonna play tomorrow. But he's not gonna be at his peak, and I prefer my boyfriend at peak

performance." Lydia said as she smirked at him, "Okay." Scott said replying to her, "I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team, and if they start off the season

losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers. " She scolded at him, "Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone. In fact, it might even save

someone."Scott said to her, "Fine! Don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after, like we were planning - and I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players

on the team. And Scott McCall can stay home, surfing the net for porn." Lydia said before she finished her problem, and set her chalk down, then returning to her seat.

"Mr. McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem." Our teacher told him, "Tell me about it." I whispered to him, I began walking the halls, soon hearing the

Sheriff talking, I tuned my hearing, "I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30 p.m. We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately." He

said as I frowned, my cousin was still dead, and I was going to find the person responsible, and Derek will kill him, becoming the alpha, seeking vengeance for her

death. After school ended I went to Derek's place, he welcomed me in, but soon I scented Scott. "Derek! Derek!" I heard Scott's pissed off voice fill the air, Derek and I

rolled our eyes before appearing on the porch. "Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" He said huffing trying to get his breathing normal, I slightly growled

asserting my dominance. "Yeah? What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it?" Derek

said as we walked to him. "You don't get it yet, Scott, but we're looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field. The aggression takes over.

And you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your when they see you " Derek said before grabbing his Lacrosse stick, growing out his claw, poking it on his chest.

He swipes it away, and Derek take his claws and tear through the netting. "everything falls apart." I said as Derek twirled the stick in his hands before throwing it up

in the air, that gave Derek and I a chance to disappear without being noticed. I decided to stay at Derek's place to catch up on my sleep, _Fire raged on, I could hear my_

 _distant descendants' screams, I tried getting to them, but one of the ceiling beams collapsed on the cellar stairs, I scented someone outside, I had to get out of here, I then_

 _ran outside, coughing, I looked at the Manor as it burned, tears bursting from my eyes, I heard laughing, I looked to my left seeing Kate, I roared at her, I lunged for her_

 _throat, but she had a gun, she then shot me with a vervain/wolvesbane bullet_ I woke up gasping for air, I looked around seeing the ashed covered home that I lost most

of my descendants to, all because of her. "What's wrong?" I heard Scott's voice, "You see that flower?" Stiles replied, I growled lowly, "What about it?" Scott replied, "I

think it's wolfsbane." Stiles said, I growled more wolf like, I needed to phase get them out of here,they are decimating Laura's grave. "You are so unprepared for this."

Stiles said as I heard him taking the rope from the ground, activating the spiral, I let my quickly shed my clothes and jewelry, and let my body take it's other shape. I

see my fingers shrinking into little yet larger stubs, I feel my face grow bigger, my whole body shifting into my large wolf form. I shake my fur letting it slightly ruffle

then it settles. I get out through the back of the Manor, I see Scott and Stiles, I make my eyes glow, "Stiles." Scott said looking in the fresh dug up grave, Stiles got

next to him "Holy Shit" He said as I then darted towards them, I began growling at them, but I won't hurt them, especially Stiles, my wolf wouldn't allow it, he is

something my mother used to say my dad was to her, Stiles is my Destined Imprint, basically I imprinted on him, my wolf already chose him as my Destined Imprint long

before he was born. The two began backing away, I jumped over Laura's disturbed grave, snarling at them. "Nice Wolf, Pretty Wolfy" Scott said terrified, then they ran

away. I let out a howl, then phased back, the wind blew a light breeze around my naked body, my hair whipping through the wind, I walked back inside, got my

clothes on again, I then began walking home. I went to bed, how could they, can't they just leave my cousin at peace, I passed out after drinking a bloodbag of O-. I

woke up the next morning to a text, ' Your lacrosse mates blamed me for Laura's murder' Derek. "WHAT" I growled, I got dressed and ran to the Manor where I saw

Scott next to Stiles' Jeep, police taking my cousin to the back of a sheriff's car. I had to keep myself standing, I saw police messing with Laura's grave. "Okay, just so

you know, I'm not afraid of you. Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed - she was a werewolf. She was a different kind,

wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" I heard Stiles through my heightened

hearing. "Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep

cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And, trust me - you want to and I don't think Luna will appreciate this." Derek told him, I then saw the

Sheriff take his son out of the vehicle, "There. Stand. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Noah asked him, "I'm just trying to help." Stiles replied, I felt my claws

coming out. "Okay, well, how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this." He asked his son,"We were looking for Scott's inhaler." Stiles replied,

"Which he dropped when?" He asked him, "The other night." Stiles replied, "The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body." Noah asked

him, "Yes." Stiles replied, "The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home."Noah asked him, "Yes. No. Oh, crap." Stiles said telling the truth, So you

lied to me." Noah asked him, I could smell the disappointment. "That depends on how you define lying." Stiles said as I growled a little, "Well, I define it as not telling

the truth. How do you define it?" Noah asked him,"Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position?" Stiles said as I groaned, smartass, "Get the hell out of here."Noah

told him, "Absolutely." Stiles said heading for the jeep, I then darted towards them, I grabbed their collars, lifting them up about five inches, my wolf growled at me,

but I pushed her down. "You idiots, how could you" I growled at them, after I set them down. "He killed that woman" Scott said making me growl, "No he didn't" I said

making my eyes glow, I then ran out of the woods, went home and cried, I passed out but woke up so that I could get to my lacrosse game, "Scott - I just want you to

remember one thing for tonight." Lydia said after she strutted up to him, "Uh - Winning isn't everything? " Scott replied as I huffed,"Nobody likes a loser. " She told him,

I got on the field, prepping myself, I got set in the middle, "Down! "The ref told us, come on your the SilverFlash. "Set! " Ref said then blew his whistle, I then swipped

the ball away, then quickly threw it to Jackson who scored. The whole game I keep my eyes on Scott. Soon Scott got the ball and we kept scoring, I kept asserting my

dominance, but somehow he was overcoming it, his wolf was beginning to take over, soon it was almost over, Scott almost didn't score, but Allison whispered that he

could do it, He heard her then scored, but as everyone cheered that we won, Scott took his glove off, his claws exposed, he then ran, I then saw Stiles talking to his

dad. "Derek Hale didn't murder that girl, it was determined to be an animal, so he was released, the girl's name is Laura Hale, her other relatives that are still living are

Her brother Derek, Uncle Peter, but he is in a coma, and Luna Salvatore, her cousin" He told the boy, I then left to get changed.

3rd POV

"I kissed her." Scott said breathlessly still thinking about the Argent girl. "I saw." Stiles said wanting to tell him what his dad figured out, he wanted to find Luna and

apologize for getting her cousin thrown in jail. "She kissed me." Scott said happy that he had his first kiss. "Saw that too." Stiles said getting a bit annoyed, more and

more worried about Luna. "That's pretty good huh?" He said looking at his best friend. "I - I - I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this.

Maybe it's not that bad." Scott said as bliss tingled his lips, still happy about kissing Allison. "Yeah, heh. We'll talk later, then." Stiles said nervous trying to leave.

"What?", Scott said pulling his friend's arm wanting to know what he had to say. "The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." Stiles said

shifting his balance nervously. "And -" Scott said waiting for the answer. "Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human.

Derek human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." Stiles said waving his hands. "Are you kidding?" Scott said scared. "No, and here's a bigger kick in the

ass. My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." Stiles said letting out a breath he was holding in. "Hale?" Scott said shocked. "Derek's sister."

Stiles said looking at the ground. "And that's not even the worst news" Stiles said looking at the crook jawed boy, "What's worse then Derek being let out of jail and

telling the police that he murdered his sister" Scott asked him, "Luna is Derek's Cousin" Stiles said as Scott's mouth opened wide. While the two boys were in the

locker room receiving news about Derek getting released from jail, back at the Lacrosse Field, Jackson Whittmore walked to the middle of the field and stumbled upon

Scott's glove. Curious at why he saw Scott tear his glove off after the Beacon Hills Cyclones had won, he picked up the gear and looked at the fingertips. They had

holes in the very ends, Jackson blinked his eyes just to make sure he saw what he was seeing. They were still there, Jackson turned to the bleachers and saw two

figures standing there staring at him. The recently freed Derek Hale, next to him was Luna, recently changed out of her lacrosse uniform and into her other clothes,

looked at him and what he was holding. They had looked at each other, then turn around and begin walking towards the woods.


	4. Pack Mentality

"I think it did." Stiles said and I just watched them look at me, I shook my head, walking away, Stiles face looked like he was sorry, but I just couldn't

right now. I found Scott slamming his fist into a locker while shouting in anger. I opened my locker, Allison appeared next to me. "Hey" I said with a

smile. "Hey sit with me at lunch k" She replied with a smile of her own. I nodded and went to my chemistry class. I was taking notes for an upcoming

test/quiz, I don't know he said it counted 45% of our grade this grading period. "Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to

pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" Harris asked the two. "No." Stiles

said whining. "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Harris said before a girl said that the police found something. The police had

a guy in a stretcher, he jumped up in fear."Stiles - I did that." Scott said causing me to growl. I had to get through today, I just had to. Allison lead me

to a table, I pretty much zoned out. "So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny said as I sat next to him and

Stiles. "I heard mountain lion." Jackson retorted. "A cougar is a mountain lion. Isn't it?" Lydia said saving her smarts by covering it with stupidity. "Who

cares? The guy's probably some homeless guy who's gonna die anyway." Jackson said as I drank from my thermos, Stiles showed us a video. After

lunch ended, I was walking in the hall, I bumped into Stiles on accident. "Hey" He said smiling, "Bye" I said trying to leave, "Luna wait" He said as I

turned around to look into those whiskey brown eyes, I fully imprinted on him right there, "What" I asked a little upset, "I wanted to say I'm sorry that

Scott and I got Derek thrown in jail, I'm also sorry that we dug up your other cousin" He said as I listened to his heart beat, no blips or upticks. "I

accept your apology" I said as I began walking, but I smelt him walking beside me, "So what are you doing this Saturday" He asked me, I spun around

to look at him, "What?" I asked looking at him, "I said what are you doing this Saturday" He asked again, "Nothing that I know of" I said as I continued

speeding to the door that lead to the outside, I opened the door, but I only took five steps before Stiles was in front of me. "So you want to watch a

movie at my place" He asked me, "Stiles I.." I started, "Just hear me out, I want to do this as an apology, a possibly a date" He said rubbing his neck,

"Ok, but answer me this, why are you so determined to be with me, I'm dangerous, I could possibly kill you" I said making my eyes flash quickly, "I have

had a crush on you since the sixth grade, I just want to be with you, when I see you I'm drawn to you, and I like that" He said smiling, I sighed, "Ok I'll

come over Sat, but lets take things slow ok" I said shifting my bag on my arm, "Yes thank you, your not going to regret this" He said smiling, I smirked,

I then pecked his lips, then left school, I was at the Hale Manor after school I got upstairs and saw Derek staring out the window. I looked to see an

officer coming up the dirt drive. "It looks pretty deserted, dispatch. Did you want me to take a look inside?" The officer asked his com when he got out.

"Unit 16, it's county property. Orders to make sure it's vacant." a radio voice filled my ears. "I don't - I don't think anyone's home. " The officer said

scared. "For the love of God, 16, go inside and see if anyone's there. " The radio yelled at him. "Copy that. " He replied only to have his dog bark at him.

"Don't do that. "The officer scolded it. Derek and I exchanged glances before looking back at the dog, I made my eyes glow threateningly at the

German Shepard. It barked violently, the Officer looking at the window, but we were too hidden to be seen. "Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming." The officer

said frightened as he got into his cruiser and drove off. We saw Scott approaching the Manor. "I know you can hear me. I need your help." He said

worried. So both Derek and I walked to the door and saw him standing there in the crisp rain outside. Derek got in front of me as I shut the door, I

nudged him to the side, "Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't

know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about - someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out

that part of the dream might have actually happened." He said scared out of his teenage mind. "You think you attacked the driver?" I asked him as I

leaned on the wall. "Did you see what I did last night?" He asked us. "No."Derek replied, I felt his anger with the new beta. I placed a hand on his

shoulder and he calmed down. "Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" He asked. "Yes." I replied. "Could I kill someone?" Once

again asking. "Yes." Derek said annoyed. "Am I gonna kill someone?" Scott asked terrified. "Probably. Look, We can show you how to remember. We

can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." I said walking to his side. "What do you both want?" Scott

asked looking into my eyes. I stood strong, "You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it.

Let your senses - your sight, smell, touch - let them remember for you." I said leaning once again on the wall. "That's it? Just - just go back?" He asked

as Derek went to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to know what happened?" Derek asked him."I just want to know if I hurt

him." He said as his heartbeat increased. "No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." I replied before he left, I just stood looking into the

Preserve thinking. Derek and I drove into town but we were low on gas, so we stopped at a gas station. I paid a clerk a twenty dollar bill and went

back outside. Derek was filling up, We just enjoyed each others company, until a horrible yet very familiar scent filled my nose. Derek had enough gas,

so he took the nozzle out and put it back. We looked in front of us and saw Argent with two other hunters. Oh Shit "Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very

hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally,

I'm very protective of the things I love." Chris said as he took a windshield wipe and began cleaning the driver side of the Camaro. I stood by

Derek"But that's something I learned from my family. And you two don't have much of that these days. Do you?" He said with a glare at us. Out of the

corner of my eye, I saw Derek's fist clench with a slight crack. I rubbed his back slightly. I saw his other hand unclench, thank god. "There we go. You

can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" Chris said as I just kept my stance next to Derek. He

was about to say something but I shot him a warning glare. "Drive safely." Chris said as the other hunters drove off, him last as he drove away. I let

out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in. I let out a growl. "They know what they did, If I ever get a chance to kill that hunter I'll take it" I

said leaning on the car. I looked up to see Derek looking up at the sky with a sad face. I went to the burnt Manor, soon Derek showed up, About an

hour passed "Derek I know you are here, I know what you did" I heard Scott yell, I got up with a slight growl. "We didn't do anything" Derek growled

at the young Beta. "You killed him" He replied angry. "He died" Derek said going to the door me beside him. "Like your sister died" Scott said coming up

the stairs, I heard them creaking below his feet. "My Cousin was missing, I came looking for her" I growled. "You found her" Scott said still climbing.

"LUNA FOUND HER IN PIECES BEING USED AS BAIT TO CATCH BOTH OF US" Derek growled getting angrier. "I think you killed them both, now I am going

to tell everyone starting with the sheriff" Scott said getting to the top of the steps. Derek came from the left after telling me to stay behind till he let me

know when to show up. I watched as Derek pushed him down the stairs. Once he was at the bottom, he shifted and growled at my cousin. Derek

jumped down Derek tried to go to Scott, but the young Beta pushed him through the wall. Some of the dirt got into his mouth, so he spat it out. I

growled a little, Derek got up and shook the dirt off his jacket. "That was cute" Derek as he took off his jackets and slammed it to the ground. I

watched as Derek rolled his neck,as it cracked I saw his sideburns appearing, forehead shifting, ears becoming pointed, his claws sharpening, and he

opened his mouth so his fangs could be bared. Derek growled at Scott and then roared at him, Derek's eyes flashing blue and returning to their normal

vivid green. I then jumped down, behind Scott, growling at him in my half form, I darted towards my cousin, Scott came at us and the three of us circled

one another. I snarled at Scott and he came towards us. Derek punched Scott and I slammed him repeatedly into the wall, I threw him to the floor. I

shifted to the side and Derek grabbed him. He threw Scott on the floor and he went to an attack stance. I growled at Scott as I got down into a

kneeling position. Derek ran to me and used my back as a boost. Scott moved out of the way and Derek missed. I growled as I got up and went to

attack Scott. He punched me in the face and Derek punched him, I roll away but still had my eyes on the young beta, It knocked him down, but Scott

got back up, but slower. Derek was behind a table, We growled at him, Derek jumped on the table and kicked Scott to the wall. He moved before I did

a back flip to hit him again. Scott gripped an oar that was on the fireplace. He swung it at Derek and I, we clashed with the table and were on the

ground, but before Scott could hit us again, Derek pulled me out of the way. We got up, Derek flipped him, I got over to the left of Scott and gripped his

neck. As I picked him up, I slammed him to the ground twice. I let him go and he clenched his stomach. Derek kicked him over the mirror. Scott jumped

on the mirror and growled at us. We took a fighting stance, Scott came at us but I then had my claws slash his chest, I smelt the blood on my claw. I

heard Scott breathing heavily. Derek shifted back and so did I, Scott looked at us "We didn't kill him, none of us did, it's not your fault, her fault or mine"

He said holding his ground. "THIS THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BOTH RUINED MY LIFE" Scott said as I made my fangs drop and my eye veins pulsing.

"No we didn't" I replied. "Your the one who bit me" Scott said getting in my face. "No I'm not" I said and Derek got Scott away from me. "What" Scott

yelled at me. "I'm not the one who bit you" I growled "I was the White Cream Wolf that got the other thing that bit you" I told him as I cracked my

knuckles. Scott touched his some what still bleeding chest and spazed. He was on the couch and he looked up at us. "There's another" He finally said.

"It's called an Alpha, it's the most dangerous of our kind, the two of us are beta, Luna's an Alpha, This thing is more powerful, more animal than any of

us. My sister came here looking for him. Now we're trying to find him. But we don't think we can do it without you." Derek said and I made my eyes

glow. "Why me" Scott asked us. "Because he's the one who bit you, your part of his pack, its you Scott your the one he wants" I said with a growl.

"What are you" Scott asked me. "I'm the Original Hybrid" I told him, "What" He asked confused, "I'm half werewolf and half vampire" I said as I shifted

my stance. "How old are you" Scott asked me, "Didn't your mother teach you not to ask a woman about her age, let's just say I am really old" I said

smirking, I swear I thought I smelt the alpha, but my nose must be playing tricks on me.


	5. Magic Bullet

I was on the couch with my mother's journal in my hands, I looked at the writing and the pictures of my mom and dad. Only one eighth of the journal was filled, like she

wanted me to fill out more to continue. I turned to a page I had left on, 'April 11, 1480, I have triggered my family's curse, with the full moon two days away my pack

has prepared the lockup.' I just shook my head and just continued to read, 'August 26, 1480, I was collecting berries for my family when I came across a handsome

stranger, he told me his name was Lucas, we ended up talking for the entire evening, I asked when I would see him again, he told me that he was drawn to me, I

went back to my village with him. My Grandmother, who is a witch told me that he's a vampire, but my wolf loves him.' I smiled, so that's how dad met mom, I smiled as

I continued reading, 'October 31, 1480, I have been meeting with Lucus for three moons, he comforts me during my transformations into the wolf but my wolf cuddles

with him and doesn't bite, my Grandmother tells Lucas and I that the spirits of our ancestors accept us and give their blessing to be wed'. I smiled as I imagined my

great grandmother telling my parents that the spirits become betrothed to one another. 'December 24, 1480, Lucas and I wedded last night, the intimacy was more

then anything I could ever imagine, he was so gentle...' I shook my head then just went to the next entry. 'February 10, 1481, I haven't been feeling well,so I went to

my grandmother with Lucas to find out what was wrong with my body, she asked if I had my bleedings, if I was feeling ill, or if I was moodier than normal. I told her my

bleeding hadn't arrived, that I did feel ill and more emotional, she preformed a spell over the blue flames, the flames danced with color as the middle flame turned

white as the others kept their rainbowish color, Grandmother told us that I was with child, a daughter, Lucas just smiled as he placed a kiss upon my cheek,

Grandmother tells us that our child will hold both supernatural sides within her both vampire and werewolf, that she is blessed by the Goddess of the Moon, Lucas and

I had decided on the name Luna for that she is blessed and protected by the Goddess of the Moon herself.' I smiled at the entry, I was a blessing not a mistake in my

parents eyes, 'June 14, 1481, Lucas had returned from hunting when I called him over to feel my round belly, I sang to our daughter, then she kicked his hand, Lucas

cried as he kissed my belly.' I saw this as beautiful, my parents were so in love when my mom was pregnant with me. 'October 31, 1481, It's been over hours since my

water has broken, Grandmother and Lucas have been helping me with the labor process, my wolf's healing is delayed to the herbs my grandmother gave me earlier,

soon I saw the Full Moon out, but it was blue, as the moon let a beam of it's light shine on Lucas and I, a shrill cry of our daughter was ripped through the peaceful yet

painful atmosphere, Grandmother cut the cord that connected us, she told me to drink from the bowl so I can produce what my daughter would be feeding on and so it

would help my healing. Soon the flesh that protected my daughter retreated out of my body. I held her in my arms with Lucus wrapping her in his cloak, our daughter

was our blessing, I saw her vampiric lower eye veins become upon her face, her eyes opened to show her golden wolf eyes like how I was when I showed emotion

and the red outer part of her eye like how Lucas was when he feed. Our Hybrid Child, our Luna was born to the Full Blue Moon.' It was the last entry my mom ever did,

the rest remain blank. I closed and locked the journal and put on my shoes, I walked to see Derek looking at papers Laura had left here for some reason, it was all the

things that she collected for info on the spiral of the deer. A loud howl echoed through our ears, "The Alpha, Derek lets go" I said as he nodded at me, we got into the

Camaro, we drove to where the forest ended, Derek parked then we got out and ran, I can smell the Alpha's scent a lot better than Derek due to being a hybrid, I

used my vampire speed as Derek loped beside me, we soon found ourselves at an ally, "You sure he came this way" Derek asked as I inhaled the scent of the Alpha's

blood, "It leads this way" I retorted as Derek soon stops and I look to see a drop of blood on the ground, I began looking around to see a dark shape moving around,

I got to the ground, smelling the blood that contrasted itself, I looked around to see the Alpha growling at me from the side of a building, I growled as I ran after it.

"Luna wait" Derek called for me, but my mind was dead set to killing this thing, I watched as it loped from building top to building top, Derek appeared behind me but I

already shot forward only to feel something sharp pierce my arm, I fell to the ground in pure agony. I tried getting up, but I failed, Derek got by my side and looked at

the wound which wasn't healing, I see that my arm was pierced by a bullet, "I gotta Luna I got ya" He said as he picked me up and took me to the car. He drove at a

fast yet legal pace to the Manor, he stopped then unbuckled me before taking me out of the Camaro, he took me inside as I passed out. I woke up the next morning

feeling worse, the wound was bleeding even more as I tried to get up, "What the hell do you think your doing" Derek asked as I saw my arms veins turning black, "I'm

going to school" I said as he got up, "No your not" He said as I glared at him as I put on my shoes, "I have to, maybe Scott can get his girlfriend to give him the bullet"I

said as I stumbled again, "Let me help you" He said as I got my jacket on, "Fine" I growled as I felt my veins under my eyes show, so I tried controlling myself as I

listened to Derek's blood pumping in his body, "Let's go, your blood is loud in my ears" I groaned as we walked to the school, I went to my English class and sat by the

window, Derek would be close but I could smell him, my body was sweating. "If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" Stiles asked Scott

who was about two rows away from me, I tried to keep myself calm as the poison was making my arm burn as the veins became more bulky and more of a death color,

I carefully hid my arm , "I don't know." Scott mumbled back as I saw him out of the corner of my eye staring at me, I could hear the classroom's student's blood

pounding in my ears but only one person's blood was calling to me, I was hungry, and my fangs were growing a little. "Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked

as I felt my inner Hybrid telling me **_Just sink your teeth into the boy you know you want to_** , but I just held myself down. "I don't know." Scott mumbled back to him

as I felt lightheaded from the poison. Stiles had a face of frustration as I looked at his jugular, it pulsing with his blood, **_just one nip_** , but I slid my hand down my face,

Stiles then leaned to Scott a bit close mind you. "Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?" Stiles asked him as I scented Scott's frustrations, "I don't know! Jeez."

Scott yelled at him, which caused most of the class to look at him like he was crazy,then they turned around, I got my test back, 100% yeah. Stiles scent was driving

me nuts, **_One bite and all this goes away_** , I looked to see Scott had a big red D- on his. **_Imagine his blood going down your throat_** , "Dude, you need to study more.

That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?" Stiles asked him but I saw Scott just shake his head, "No. I'm studying with

Allison after school today." Scott said making me go wide eyed,wow. "That's my boy." Stiles said making me slightly chuckle, but wince at the burning sensation in my

arm that was growing by the minute, **_His blood will take our pain away, just one BITE_**. "We're just studying." Scott said trying to make it simple. "Uh, no, you're

not." Stiles retorted to him. "No, I'm not?" Scott asked him, I groaned at how stupid the boy was, but also with the pain growing and my hunger was growing

significantly. "Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de -

balled. " Stiles ranted but Scott looked at him and gave him a look. "Okay. Just - Stop with the questions, man." Scott pleaded to him and Stiles sat in his seat like

normal. "Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek - who still scares me" Stiles whispered to him, then he looked at me, but I

looked at him like a walking bloodbag,I need to find that bullet and fast. The bell rang, I had to get out of there, but Stiles cut off my exit as everyone plus the teacher

left, "So are we still on for Saturday" He asked with a smile,my body was so hot and so hungry, "Yes Saturday is still on" I said quickly, He gave me a concerned look,

"Are you ok" He asked as I nodded, "Yeah its just I am _really_ hungry" I said as I looked at his jugular, my vision turning a bit red as it dilated on his neck's internal

jugular vein, "Oh right Scott mentioned that you're a Hybrid, vampire werewolf." Stiles said as I felt my eye's veins growing, "Stiles get back" I said as he looked at me

concerned, "What why" He asked me as I looked up at him, "I don't wanna hurt you" I said as I showed him my hybrid face, "Ok" He said as I darted out of there. I

almost ran into Jackson who was talking to Derek, "No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about?" Jackson asked Derek who looked at me and

my weakening state, "I'll find him myself." Derek said as he got me, but Jackson grabbed him, "No, we're not done -"Jackson said as I then took his neck in one of my

hands and slammed him into a locker, "What the hell dude" He growled as I then saw my claws had sank themselves into his neck, I pulled them out to see that I had

Jackson's blood on them, my eyes saw Jackson's neck as they pulsed with blood, my eye veins appearing as I felt Derek dragging me away before Jackson saw who

stabbed his neck. Derek hid me in the gym, "What are we doing here" I growled as my Hybrid face appeared again with another flash of pain, "Waiting for school to

end so we can get Scott easier" Derek replied as the final bell rang, "Thats it lets go" I growled as Derek put my arm over his neck, we walked out of the school, I felt

like I was falling as I collapsed in front of Stiles' jeep. Derek got beside me as he sat me up,Stiles and Scott appearing in front of me, "What are you doing here?" Scott

asked I as another intense wave of pain ripped me into submission to make me begin whimpering in pain "I was shot."I replied as Stiles looked at me concerned,

"She's not looking so good, dude." Stiles said as I winced in pain again as Derek kept me sitting up. "Why aren't she healing?" Scott asked Derek who looked at me

concerned as I twitched in pain again, "She can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet." Derek replied as I tried to get up, but faltered as I looked at Stiles, he was

glowing, our bond was solidified. "A silver bullet?"Stiles asked interested as I chuckled but shriveled in another wave of pain. "No, you idiot." Derek growled as I

snarled at him, how could he tell my Imprint he was an idiot, "Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott said making me look at him

confused, "What? Who - who said 48 hours?" Derek asked him as I felt more pain ripping through my body, "The one who shot you." Scott said, I whimpered in pain,

feeling my eyes flashing with my eye veins appearing. I looked over to see Stiles shaking a bit, the bond is making him feel some of my pain, "What are you doing?

Stop that!" Scott grunted at me as I bared my fangs in my pain haze, "I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" I said trying to get up, "Luna, get up!" Scott growled at me as my

hybrid face wouldn't go away, "Help me to put her in your car." Scott said as I wrapped my arm around Stiles' shoulder as Derek helped me inside, Derek got in the

back, while I was in the passenger seat. "I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott as I whined in pain from the poison, Derek looked at

me for a split second as I leaned on Stiles who was rubbing my good arm, offering me some comfort, before looking at Scott again. "How the hell am I supposed to do

that?" Scott asked him, "'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them." Derek replied to him, I was feeling weaker and weaker by the second. "Why should I help you?"

Scott asked him, I let out a cry of pain and curled up as Stiles kept me near his side offering me more comfort through my pain fir. "Fine. I'll try. Hey get them out of

here." Scott said to Stiles, I looked up to see Derek's hand on my arm. "I hate you for this so much." Stiles replied to him, then he began to drive, as the day went by I

was getting worse and I could tell Stiles was starting to feel more pain through our bond. "Hey, your gonna be okay? We're almost there." Stiles said bringing me out

of my thoughts as I cringed in pain again, "Almost where?" I asked trying to sit up, "Derek's house." He replied, I saw Derek's face turn to panic as I cried out in more

pain, "What? No, you can't take us there." Derek said as I looked at my paling skin, I got my jacket off, making my body heat cool a bit but not by much, "I can't take

you to your own house?" Stiles asked him, I winced in more pain as I growled, I saw his jugular vein pulsing. "Not when I can't protect myself and Luna." Derek said as

I heard his heart racing, but Stiles' blood was calling me but stronger than before, "All right." Stiles said as I felt him put the Jeep in park on the side of the road. "What

happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? is Luna dying?" Stiles asked Derek as I sat up, but felt nauseous. "Not yet. We have a last resort." Derek

replied as I lifted up my sleeve, "What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles started then saw my arm, the same bullet wound that was so bad was so much worse

now, "Oh, my God. What is that?" Stiles said as I looked at him with a pain filled face. "Start the car. Now." Derek huffed at the teen, Derek is worried, I am one of his

last living relatives, but here's the thing I ain't going anywhere, "I don't think you should be barking orders with the way Luna look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted

to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead. " Stiles said and I let out another pain filled cry, Derek then

looked at me then at Stiles, dead in his eyes, "Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out - With my teeth." Derek growled, Stiles looked surprised then at my

weakened state, then started the Jeep again. I looked at my own arm it was deathly pale white, the veins in my arm were up against the surface of my skin, they were

ridged and the coloring was a poison purple. It started turning to night, I felt like the plague, Stiles soon got a call from Scott, "What am I supposed to do with

them?"Stiles asked his best friend. " _Take them somewhere, anywhere."_ Scott responded, my heightened hearing working overdrive, I was SO hungry, Stiles' blood was

calling me more and more, **_Just one bite_**. "And, by the way, it starting to smell." Stiles said to his friend, " _Like - like what?"_ Scott asked wanting to know, "Like death."

Stiles said emphasizing death " _Okay, take him to the animal clinic."_ Scott replied. "What about your boss?" Stiles asked him, I stared at the jugular, **_Luna one bite_** ," _He's_

 _gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster."_ Scott replied, Stiles looked at us, his neck was glowing in my eyes, "You're not going to believe where

he wants me to take you" Stiles said handing Derek the phone, which he took "Did you find it" Derek sighed to the young beta. " _how am I going to find one bullet it's_

 _like a Walmart of guns and ammo._ " Scott whined to Derek as I groaned in pain. "Look, if you don't find it, then Luna's dead and I won't help you" Derek replied as he

looked at me, I was feeling like Death was next to me offering the sweet relief of all the pain, " _I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing_ " Scott said making

me growl then whine in pain, "Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get

killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need Luna and I. Find the bullet."Derek said before hanging up, I looked at Derek's face, his under eyes had bags, he rarely

sleeps, he needs it. Stiles soon got to the animal clinic, Derek sat me down on a large pile of dog food, **_all the pain goes away c'mon Luna do it_** I felt my body

beginning to shut down. "Does Vervain laced Northern Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked us, I went wided eyed so that's what is killing me, "It's a

rare form of wolfsbane along with Vervain. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek said holding me up as I felt my body wobbling side to side , "Why?" Stiles asked as

another wave of pain filled my body. "'Cause Luna's gonna die without it." Derek replied, Stiles unlocked the door, soon we were all inside, Derek helped me get my

shirt off, my upper body exposed to Stiles, but my bra covering my chest, my arm's veins were popped against my skin as the darker veins surrounded the bullet

wound. "Derek I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, I'm sorry I was never around to see you grow up, and I'm sorry for everything else" I said as I looked to

see Stiles come in the room, "No no don't say that, your gonna be ok" He said as he started to look for our final solution. "Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like

anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said as I tried keeping myself up and standing as Derek looked in the shelves. "When

the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill Luna" Derek replied to him as I saw Stiles' eyes filled with sorrow as if he had lose someone before. " "Positivity" just isn't in

your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles said as I groaned in pain, doubling over slightly, but I kept myself up. "If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort." Derek

said as he looked through a drawer. "Which is?" Stiles asked him, only to see Derek with a saw in the his hands. "You're gonna cut off her arm." Derek replied as I

groaned in pain, feeling my body shutting down quicker than before. "Oh, my God. What if she bleed to death?" Stiles asked Derek as I felt light headed, "It'll heal if it

works." Derek replied to him, I stumbled a bit, but caught myself, "Ugh. Look - I don't know if I can do this." Stiles replied, I growled at the feeling in my gut., but more

sweat fell from my forehead "Why not?" Derek growled as I began cutting off the blood flow with a torrent. "Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing

of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles said as I made my eyes flash and veins appear. "You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek growled at him as Stiles' mouth

went wide opened, "No, but I might at the sight of a chopped - off arm!" Stiles retorted as Derek shook his head, "All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off her

arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek said as I began getting more and more pale by the minute. "Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any - Oh,

my God." Stiles said before Derek grabbed him across the table pulling him towards his body and breathing heavily. "Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do

it." Stiles said terrified, but I started coughing hard as I felt something coming up my throat, "What? What are you doing?" Stiles asked me, then my mouth opened as

black blood fell to the floor. "Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked me as I tried breathing normal, "It's my body - Trying to heal itself." I said feeling my nose

dripping, I put my hand up to it and pulled away, my nose was bleeding black blood, I'm dying faster then I thought. "Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles

retorted as I shook my head. "Now. You gotta do it now." Derek said as I began leaning on the table. "Look, honestly, I don't think I can." Stiles started but I growled,

"Just do it! " Derek roared at him as I felt the saw's teeth on my arm, "Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" Stiles said as he prepped for

something that could change us all. "Stiles!" Scott's voice filled my ears, I looked at the door. "Scott?" I said weakly. Scott appeared and saw what we were doing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked us and Stiles sighed as I looked like death, "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles said happy as his best

friend was here. "Did you get it?" I asked him, Scott reached into his pocket and gave me the bullet, "What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked me as my vision

began fading in and out, "I'm gonna - I'm gonna -" I started then fell on the ground, everything went black, my heartbeat was the only thing I could hear. Soon I felt

something different, something warm, lips were on mine, I pressed back then opened my eyes, Stiles was kissing me, he pulled back as Scott and Derek helped me up

to the table, Derek took the bullet between his teeth, then the shell cap and the body of the shell came apart, as the shell fell, Derek grabbed it and began pounding

the shell till the ash was in a slight pile, I got my lighter out and burned the ash, as it sparked, I got it in my hand and looked at the wound, I grit my teeth together as

I then slammed the ash in the wound then pressed a finger to make the burnt ash connect with the wound. The pain was overwhelming as I screamed, I bumped into

Stiles as I fell to the floor, the adrenaline was too much, I let out a painfilled growl, I felt all the poison leaving my body, my body began to go back to normal, "That -

Was - Awesome! Yes!" Stiles said as Derek helped me up, I took the torrent off. "Are you okay?" Scott asked me as I scoffed, "Well, except for the agonizing pain." I

growled at him then just grabbed my shirt, "I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said making me give him my bitch face but chuckle

as I put my shirt on, "Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, all of us you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad,

and I'm gonna tell him everything" Scott started but I growled at him, "You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asked him as I crossed my arms.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott said making me wince at his response. "I can show you exactly how nice they are." I replied to him as I

looked at the young Beta, "What do you mean?" Scott asked us, we drove to the hospital, "What are we doing here?"Scott asked us as I shut the blinds. "Who is he?"

Scott asked as he looked at Derek's uncle. "Our uncle. Peter Hale." Derek replied as I got to his side and just placed a hand on his chest. "Is he - like you, a

werewolf?"Scott asked again, "He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were

trapped inside. He was the only survivor."Derek replied, I know his past with Kate, that bitch is dead when I have the chance. "So - What makes you so sure that they

set the fire?"Scott asked him," 'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek said keeping me close as I look at Peter. "Well, then - They had a reason."

Scott retorted to him, I gave Scott my bitch face, "Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Derek said as he turned Peter to show Scott his burns that he sustained

in the fire, I want revenge, but the Alpha comes first, "They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were

perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do." Derek growled at Scott, "What are you doing? How did you get in here?" I looked to

see Jennifer, Peter's nurse looking at us. "We were just leaving." Derek replied to her. We left but I decided to see Stiles, I had my bloodbag on me, I crawled through

his window, he was on his laptop. "Why are you looking up Hybrids when you could ask me about what Hybrid's are capable of" I asked as I see Stiles scramble then

look at me. "Hey Luna" He said as I smiled then laugh as I clutch my stomach, I calmed down as I felt my stomach rumble, I sat down on the bed as I pulled out my

bloodbag, I open the cap and slowly begin drinking it, "So how old are you" Stiles asked as I looked at him after I finished my bag and put it in my bag, "Didn't you Dad

teach you not to ask a woman her age" I said as he sat by me, "Whoops sorry, so you're a hybrid" He asked as I nodded, "Can I see" He asked as I looked him, "Ok" I

replied as I focused, I felt my eyes with it's familiar twinge telling me they were glowing, my eye veins were appearing as my fangs showed themselves. "Amazing,

actually it's beautiful, your beautiful" Stiles said as I smiled and blushed. His hand caressed my face, I felt my face back to normal, he leaned and kissed me, I kissed

back as his hands gripped my shirt's back, I straddled him as I gripped his short hair in my hands, we parted but our foreheads were still touching. "I think this could

work" I said as I got off his lap and laid down next to him, "What about Derek" Stiles asked as I smiled, "I'm older than him by a couple of centuries, I can handle my

baby cousin" I said smiling as I wrapped my arms around him and started to fall asleep.


	6. The Tell

I was trailing the Alpha scent around town, damn he moves too damn fast, I found the scent, I followed it and soon I found myself at a video store, I went inside and

looked around, "Can somebody help me find The Notebook?" I heard a very familiar voice, "Jackson what are you doing here?" I asked as I got in front of him, "Hello?

Is anybody working here? You gotta be kidding me." Jackson asked as I felt my eye veins revealing themselves, I saw drops of a dark crimson liquid on the carpet,

soon I found a dead body. I took a deep breath to hold my control, I watched as the Alpha saw Jackson and slammed the shelves to block him from escaping, I let my

anger grow as I let my half form appeared, the Alpha looked at Jackson's neck then lifted his head to me. The Alpha bared it's fangs at me, I let out a low growl, my

vampire veins showing themselves at it, I heard it let out a chuckle, I ran at it but the Alpha moved to it's left and hit my back causing me to fly through the window, my

back was penetrated by glass, I shifted back as the pain hit me hard, I saw my vision blur a bit, my hearing buzzing, but I saw the dark shape of the Alpha break

through the rest of the window then flee to the woods. I got up as I placed my hand on my back, I saw Lydia get out of her car. "Oh My God what was that?" She

asked as I saw her crying, probably because she was in shock, "Something you don't want to meet anywhere" I replied as I winced due to the pain in my back from

the glass shards. I waited with Lydia till paramedics showed up, I saw Stiles in his Dad's car with a shocked look on his face, I kept a tight grip on my jacket as the

medics took tweasers to my back to get the glass out, I scented Derek and Scott, "Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine." Jackson told the Sheriff, the Sheriff

sighed, "I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion." Sheriff replied as Jackson shook his

head, "What part of "I'm fine" are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home." Jackson told Noah again, but the Sheriff held strong, "And I understand

that."Noah replied as I smelt the anger coming off of Jackson. "No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to

grasp for a minimum - wage rent - a - cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!" Jackson screamed at the Sheriff, I saw Stiles' face go from worried about me to

seeing the dead body, "Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" Stiles asked as the other medics took the body away, Noah looked at his son and shook his head, "Everybody

back up. Back up." Sheriff said as I felt the last but largest piece of glass being removed from my body, the medics began to wrap my injured back, I got my jacket back

on and compelled the medics that I got a ride home. I walked to the manor to find Derek on the steps talking to Scott, "Don't mind me, just bleeding because of the

Alpha" I said as Derek rushed to my side and took my jacket off of me to reveal the tight wrap around my midsection and chest, "Luna you need to be careful" Scott

said making me scoff, "I just need my O-" I said as Derek rushed to the cooler I had in the fridge and pulled out a bag of O-, "Thanks" I said smiling. "You know, I have

a life too." Scott said as Derek picked me up to take me upstairs to heal, "No, you don't." I said rolling my eyes as I was feeling the effects of the blood I was drinking,

"Yes, I do! So do you I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or -" Scott started, but Derek corrected him about being apart of his pack, I just scoffed as

I began to feel my back healing. "Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry." Scott said

as I quirked my eyebrows at the young beta and laughed, "How are you failing Chemistry" I asked him, Scott gave me wide eyes but looked back at Derek, "You

wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you." Derek said as he huffed at Scott, I

just yawned as I was feeling tired. "Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott asked us making me jump up and growl, "It's a rite of passage into his pack." I

said as I made my eyes glow and veins appear, "You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why

can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?" Scott asked us, Derek got up and was pissed, but not as much as I was.

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control

your abilities, you can find him." Derek growled at him as I circled Scott with my fangs bared at him, "So if I help you - you can stop him?" Scott asked us making me

scowl at him, why does he want us to do it. "Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful." Derek quoted his mother, Talia, who

was long gone, "How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott asked us as I growled again and shook my head, "Because I'm gonna teach you.

Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm - Right after you were hit?" Derek asked him, Scott nodded at my decedent, "Yeah, I

changed back." Scott replied as he began to think, "And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right? What's the common denominator?" I asked him, Scott just

shrugged and shook his head, but Derek grabbed Scott's hand and began to crush it. "What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked as he was in pain from Derek

crushing his hand, "It'll heal." I scoffed at him, Scott began to stretch his fingers then looked back at us, 'It still hurt!" Scott yelled at us as he clutched his hand, "And

that's what keeps you human - Pain." Derek yelled at him as I yawned, "Maybe you will survive." I said as Derek picked me up and carried me to the other room, I fell

asleep, _I found myself in a forest filled with fireflies,my ring was on my finger, a moon choker on my neck and a Stella McCartney Marcy ruffled wool-blend crepe mini dress_

 _covered my body. I hear footsteps filling my hearing, I turn to see Stiles wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, "My love" I said smiling as I ran to him, his arms_

 _embracing my body, "O meu corazón_ _" Stiles replied as I felt my cheeks heating up, my arms wrapped around his neck, "I will never love another as much as I love you" I said_

 _as Stiles gripped my back to pull to him, "O meu corazón, FIND ME" Stiles said as I felt his presence leaving, "Don't go please" I said as he began walking towards the forest, I_

 _looked around to see I was surrounded by a large circle of blue fire, a dark shape appeared, my hair whipping through the wind as embers passed my face. A figure walked_

 _through the flames as it appeared a few feet away from me, it was me, but not me, the eye of the other me were silver. " **You must be careful young Luna, he's coming**_ "

 _She said as I felt pain in my belly, "What? Who's coming?" I asked as the figure was fading faster, " **Keep your distance from your imprint, the cycle will be sooner**_

 _ **then you expect** " She said before fading away. _I woke up sweating and panting, the figure's voice was still in my mind ' _ **the cycle will be sooner then you expect'**_ Wait

my cycle? My heat cycle isn't due for another month and a half, I shook my head and got off the bed, I opened the dresser and picked out a nice clean outfit, I grabbed

my bag and headed downstairs. Derek saw me as he stood up, "You feeling ok" He asked concerned about me, I nodded to him, "Der I can take care of myself" I said

smiling as I grew my claws out then turned them back to my normal nails. "I want you to be safe" Derek said as I got my shoes on, "Will do, see you after school" I

said smiling, Derek waved goodbye to me as I shut the door and began walking to school. As I walked I felt like I was being watched, but shook the feeling off, I

arrived at school and went to my first class, Science. I got my notes out as Harris looked at the class, I was sitting by Danny, he and I became fast friends in 7th grade,

he is gay and I accept that, it doesn't affend me at all. "Just a friendly reminder - Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required

to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self - disgust should be more than enough punishment. Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Harris asked basically

Stiles, who I saw shaking his head at our teacher. I watched Harris go over to Jackson, I tuned into my hearing, " _Hey, Jackson. If you need to leave early for any reason,_

 _you let me know."_ Harris whispered to Jackson who looked at him and nodded, Harris started going to the front of the class, I opened my book as I opened to our next

assignment, Harris stopped as he looked forward "Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine. Mr. Stilinski."Harris said making Stiles stop what he was doing to look up to

his teacher, "Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." Harris said before going to his desk and grading papers, Stiles

spat his highlighter cap in the air and it fell into his hand. "Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?" I heard Stiles behind me, my inner hybrid purred in excitement, but I

pushed her down,"No." He replied, I continued working on our homework assignment, "Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"

Stiles asked him, Danny replied no to that, I let loose a bit of a growl, but it was low, was I jealous? Yes. "Can I ask you another question? " Stiles' voice rang in my

ears, Danny sighed. "Answer's still no." Danny replied as he was trying to focus on his assignment, "Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?

Especially what happened to Luna?" Stiles asked making my inner hybrid howl with delight, I shook a little but continued reading the next paragraph, "He wouldn't -

tell me." Danny replied giving me an 'Are you okay' look, "But he's your best friend. One more question." Stiles asked him, Danny gruffed before turning to Stiles,

"What? " Danny wanted this conversation to be done with, Stiles should talk to me, wait why am I so damn possessive all of a sudden?. "Do you find me attractive?"

Stiles asked I quirked my eyebrows, then heard Stiles fall, to go back into his chair and work. I worked until class ended, I had free period, I ran into someone, it was

Stiles. I smiled as he smiled,I felt my cheeks heating up, "Hi" Stiles said as I smiled and pulled a piece of my hair back, "Hey" I said biting my lower lip, "So Saturday?"

He asked as I began walking with him, "Yeah Saturday is perfect" I said as I kissed his cheek, "I need to make a call, then I'm all yours" Stiles said as he got his phone

out, "I like the sound of that, I'll wait by the soda machine" I said as he smiled, I walked over to the machine. I watched as Stiles called someone, _"What?"_ Scott asked

Stiles who had a face of relief, "Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?"Stiles ranted at him, I could tell Stiles was a bit frustrated, _"Yeah, like all 9 million of_

 _them."_ Scott replied to him quickly as Stiles rolled his eyes, "Do you have any idea what's going on? Lydia is totally M.I.A., Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb

inserted into his face, another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it, well maybe have Luna help." Stiles said as he whispered the last part, I

smiled then I started chuckling. _"Like what?"_ Scott asked him as Stiles looked at me, so I acted like I was getting a drink, _"Something."_ Stiles replied to him as I felt

Stiles' eyes on my figure, _"Okay, I'll deal with it later."_ Scott replied then he hung up, I heard Stiles scoff before I turned around. "What was that about" I asked Stiles

who shrugged at me, my phone buzzed, ' _Get here NOW, got a lead on the Alpha_ ' Derek. "Fucking hell" I said as I gruffed, "What's up"Stiles asked as I looked up and

pouted, "Derek's got a lead on the Alpha" I said as Stiles looked annoyed, "Damn it" Stiles said pouting, "I have to go" I said as I gripped my bag on my shoulder

tighter. I kissed his lips, my arms wrapped around his neck as his hands found my waist, we parted but our foreheads were still together, "I'll see you _O meu corazón_ "

Stiles said making me turn around, "What? Where did you hear that?" I asked as I remembered what Dream Stiles said to me, "Don't know, I think I drempt about it

last night" He replied making my heart beat faster, but I nodded then headed to see Derek and what this new lead was.

3rd POV

Stiles wanted to check on Lydia because he was a bit worried about her not being at school, Natalie let Stiles in, she lead him up to see a drugged up Lydia Martin,

"Honey, there's a Stiles here to see you." Natalie said as her daughter was checking her nails, "What the hell is a "Stiles"?" Lydia asked her as she was in her own

little world, Stiles looked at Lydia's mom, "She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can - you can go in." Natalie said as Stiles then smiled as he went into

Luna's best friend's room, "Thanks." Stiles said as Lydia's mom went back downstairs. Lydia turned over in a seductive way to Stiles who was concerned. "What are

you doing here?" She asked as she placed a hand on her hip, "I was just making sure you were okay." Stiles said being honest with the strawberry blonde, "Why?"

Lydia asked quickly as Stiles began walking to the bed, he then sat down next to her, "Because I was worried about you today. How are you feeling?" Stiles asked

worried about what she might have seen the night before, "I feel" Lydia started by leaning in towards the boy and blinked quickly as she fluttered her eyelashes at

him, "Fantastic." She said as she was so drugged. Stiles grabbed the medicine that Lydia was taking, it was a high dosage of medicine, "Oh. What - I bet you can't say,

uh, "I saw Suzy sittin' in a shoeshine shop" ten times fast." Stiles said making a bit of fun with the drugged strawberry blonde,Lydia looked at him as she was up for

the challenge, "I saw Shuzy - I shaw -" Lydia started as Stiles looked at her but her expression then changed, "I saw -" Lydia said as her face went blank, "What?

Lydia, what did you see?" Stiles asked as he leaned to see if he could get a response from her, "Something."Lydia replied still blank faced. "Something like - Like a

mountain lion?" Stiles asked her as he wanted to know, "A mountain lion." Lydia repeated part of Stiles sentence, "Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you

just saying that because that's what the police told you? " Stiles asked as he tried to get a proper response from her, "A mountain lion. " Lydia repeated the words,

Stiles was frustrated so he grabbed Lydia's giraffe plush to see if she was clear minded. "What's this?" Stiles asked her, she looked at it for about five seconds, "A

mountain lion." Lydia replied once again, Stiles set down the plush, "Okay. You're so drunk." Stiles said before Lydia passed out next to him. About a few minutes later

Stiles got up from the bed as Lydia held her pillow, "Well, I'm gonna - go. Uh, I'll let you get back to the whole post - traumatic stress thing." Stiles said as he turned to

the door, "Mm. Stay."Lydia said making Stiles take another look at her, "What? " Stiles asked confused as Lydia put her hand on Stiles' thigh,"Stay. Please." She said

gripping his jacket tightly, trying with all her might to kiss Stiles, once her lips pressed against his, Stiles felt wrong, it wasn't like Luna's lips, Stiles pushed Lydia away,

"Lydia I can't" stiles said as Lydia just fluttered her eyelashes, "C'mon please"Lydia begged him but Stiles pushed her down again, "Lydia I can't, I don't like you that

way" Stiles said as he looked at the strawberry blonde. "It's not you, I like Luna, maybe even love her" Stiles said as Lydia passed out. "Yeah I love Luna, god I'm so

blind" Stiles said as he then saw Lydia was unconscious, "And - we're done here." Stiles said as he saw Lydia's phone go off, "You want me to get that? It's a text. I

don't know how to "Stiles said as he grabbed her phone and saw a video of Luna getting thrown out of the window then the Alpha jumping out of the window, it

ended with the Alpha's blurred face on the screen. Stiles went home, he tried and failed multiple times to get a hold of Scott, "Hey, it's me again. Look, I found

something, and I don't know what to do, okay? So if you could turn your phone on right now, that'd be great. Or else I'll kill you. Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill

you. And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do it, okay? I'm gonna—ugh! Goodbye. God." Stiles

said before hanging up frustrated at his best friend, Stiles saw his dad at the door, "Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight."

Noah asked his son who grimaced, "Depends on how you define "good news." " Stiles said as his eyes squinted at his dad, "I define it as you getting straight A's with

no behavioral issues. " Noah replied to him, Stiles then tensed for a minute. "You might wanna rethink that definition. " Stiles said as his dad sighed in disappointment

but in a bit of relief, "'Nuff said." Sheriff said before going down to his car to go to the meeting. "Come on, Scott. Where the hell are you?" Stiles asked himself, a loud

tapping was heard by the window, Stiles turned to see Luna on the tree branch, "So what is this about killing Scott if he doesn't call you back" Luna asked as Stiles

lifted the window to let her in. "Well Lydia got a video of you getting thrown out of the video store and then the Alpha showing up" Stiles said as he then showed Luna

the video, "Send it to my phone" She said as Stiles then got out papers for the Hale Manor Fire. "Wait something's wrong" Luna said as she looked outside about a

half hour later, "Why whats wrong" Stiles asked her, Luna turned to Stiles, her vampire features along with her fangs and eyes appeared, "It's the Alpha, the scent's

heading to the school" Luna said as Stiles' eyes went wide, the two got to his jeep and drove quickly to the school, when they got to the lot, people were running,

Luna saw Scott push Allison out of the way from getting hit. "Move! Move! " Noah said as he saw something move in the shadows, Luna saw a car going in reverse,

"Look out" She screamed as she pushed the sheriff out of the way, the car hit her shoulder, she fell to the ground, Stiles and the Sheriff helped her up. "I'm okay."

Luna said as the Sheriff looked at her, shots rang out, Stiles, the Sheriff and Luna saw a crowd, Luna pushed people out of the way only to see a dead mountain lion,

Luna shook her head as she saw a downward spiral on its shoulder.


	7. Heart Moniter

I woke up this morning real sore from saving the Sheriff from getting hit by that car, I got out of bed and just grabbed a pair of pants, a tank top and a leather jacket, I

quickly put on my shoes and began walking to school. I got inside, people began whispering how I saved the Sheriff, I smiled as I got to my locker, soon I saw whiskey

brown eyes staring at me, "Hey" Stiles said leaning on the locker beside mine, "Hi" I said as I readjusted my bag on my shoulder but winced, "Hey your still hurt?"

Stiles asked as I smiled at him, "Hey I wasn't going to let your dad get hurt, I care about you and your dad's obviously important to you"I replied as he rubbed my

shoulder, I let out a bit of a sigh but I stiffened a moan, "You okay" Stiles asked as I looked at him confused, "Yeah I'm ok, walk me to class?" I asked as I gripped my

books in my arms, "Yeah sure, is Saturday still on?" Stiles asked as he lead me to our English class, "Yes" I said smiling as I sat down in front of him. He smiled but I

watched as it turned into a frown, I looked where he was looking, Scott was walking in. I just looked at Stiles, placed my hand on his then gave it a squeeze, "Still not

talking to me?" Scott asked Stiles who I heard sigh in frustration, "Okay, can you at least tell me if Luna's okay? It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage?

Nothin' that big" Scott said as I felt Stiles' fingers intertwine with mine, "You know I feel really bad about it, right? Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this

whole thing out, and - That I went to Derek for help?" Scott said as I just kept listening to both best friends talk. "If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for

trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you. " Stiles said as I chuckled, "What did he say?" Stiles asked Scott, who's heart beat relaxed. The bell rang, Stiles took

my hand in his and we walked together as Scott talked to us, "Wh - he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked Scott who had his arms out

like he was saying 'thats right', "All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me." Stiles told

him which made me laugh a little, but Stiles looked at me and smiled as I laid my head on his shoulder. "I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know

if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it. " Scott told us as I just kept close to Stiles, "Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?" Stiles asked him, I just

shrugged as the two looked at me, "Don't ask me" I said making Stiles pout, so I kissed him to make him smile. "I don't know. I don't think he does either." Scott said

as the three of us just continued to walk, "Okay. When are you seeing him again?" Stiles asked Scott as I felt a warm sensation start then stop, wait what? "He told

me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the 's picking me up at the animal clinic after work." Scott replied to Stiles as I thought to myself, "After work.

All right, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then." Stiles said making me confused as I looked at him. " To do what?" I asked Stiles as he then turned his

head to me and smiled. "To teach him myself." Stiles replied as I sighed, I had to get to Econ, I sat down beside Stiles, "Let's go. Sit, sit, sit, sit. We got a lot to cover

today. Let's go. Quicker." Coach yelled at the class as Stiles looked at me and winked, making me blush. Allison sat behind Scott, Stiles went wide mouthed. "Let's

settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh - McCall."

Coach asked Scott who looked up at him confused, "What?" Scott asked a bit dazed, "The reading." I told him which made Scott panic a bit, "Last night's reading?"

Scott asked himself as Coach expected an answer, "How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" Coach asked sarcastically, "What?" Scott asked confused

as everyone laughed. "That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term "sarcasm," McCall?" Coach asked him, which he replied yes by looking at Stiles, who just smiled. "Did

you do the reading or not?" Coach asked Scott who's heartbeat was increasing, "Uh - I think I forgot." Scott said as I heard his heart rate going up a bit more than a

second ago. "Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a "D" in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a "D." How

about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading?" Coach asked Scott who was shaking his head, "No? How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you

summarize anything you've ever read - In your entire life?" Coach asked him, Scott heart rate was going up higher by the second, "I - I, uh -" Scott mumbled, "No? A

blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything?"

Coach asked him, I got my phone out and I quickly texted Allison, 'you might want to calm your boyfriend down, ya know being stress and all' I sent it, please get it

god please. "Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for

everybody. Thanks." Coach said Allison looked at me and nodded. "Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading." Coach said and

Allison took Scott's hand, his heart rate was going down quickly back to normal, I then smiled as I looked at her. 'Thank you' I mouthed to her. 'Welcome' She mouthed

back to me, class went back to normal, but Coach's rants didn't stop. After class Scott was walking out of the class, so Stiles and I got to him, " It's her." I said as I got

by Scott, who looked at me confused, "What do you mean? " Scott asked as I looked at Stiles, "It's Allison. Remember what you told me about the night of the full

moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her." Stiles said as he clarified it for his best friend, "Okay." Scott replied as I began to speak, "Remember

the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field. " I said as Scott nodded, "Well, so that's what brought you back so you could

score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me. She brings you back, is what I'm saying." Stiles

said as Scott just shook his head. "No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or - or touching her - " Scott started, but Stiles just

stopped him, "No, that's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?"Stiles said as I then began

thinking about Stiles and I on his bed, I smiled "You're both thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" Stiles said drawing me out of thought, I blushed as I bit my

lower lip, "Yeah. Sorry. " Scott replied as Stiles just grunted, "That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I

don't think she makes you weak. I - I think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor." Stiles told him as I soon saw Scott smile, "You mean because I

love her." Scott blurted to both Stiles and I, "Exactly." I replied to him, Scott stopped and began thinking, "Did I just say that?" Scott asked himself as Stiles rolled his

eyes, "Yes, you just said that." I said as Scott looked at both Stiles and I. " I love her." Scott repeated, oh great he's one of those guys, "That's great. Now, moving on

-" Stiles went to speak but Scott cut him off, "No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her." Scott told us again, "And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and

write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time." Stiles said finally getting Scott's attention, "Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Sorry. So what do I do?" Scott asked Stiles who paced a bit. "I don't know. Yet." Stiles replied by snapping his fingers. "Oh, no. You're getting an idea, aren't you?"

Scott asked him as Stiles smiled, "Yeah." Stiles said smiling at his thoughts, "Is this idea gonna get him in trouble?" I asked concerned for the boy, "Maybe." Stiles said

answering my question, "Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?" Scott asked him as Stiles just nodded, "Yeah, definitely. Come on." Stiles said, "Actually I am

going home see you" I said smiling before kissing Stiles on the lips and heading out of the building. I went home, well actually to the Hale Manor, I went inside to find

Derek looking at a sheet of paper, "What's up with the serious thought look cousin" I asked as I looked over his shoulder "I think Scott's boss is the Alpha" Derek said

as I quirked my eyebrow but shuttered at the warm sensation that flared in my belly for a second before disappearing, "Why?" I asked as I sat across from him,

"Because this deer has a vendetta spiral on it's shoulder just like the mountain lion from the school, this is what brought Laura back" Derek said making me think the

vet was the Alpha, "Alright let's go cousin" I said as I yawned, Derek and I got into the camaro and he drove us to the animal clinic. I opened the door, I smelt the vet,

I beaconed Derek to my side, "Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit." I saw the vet standing there with a notepad in his hands, he had a

confused look on his face. "Can I help you?" He asked us as Derek walked a bit towards him. "Hope so. Want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its

side?" Derek said as he got the paper out of his jacket, I tuned my hearing on the vet's heartbeat, "Excuse me? What animal?" The vet asked us as I sighed. "Three

months ago. The deer. You remember this?" Derek asked holding it up for the vet to see. "Oh, yes. It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they

wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it." The vet replied as he looked a bit shaken, "What'd you tell 'em?" Derek said with a glare and anger in his voice, "I told

them no." He replied and I listened to his heart, it was fast. "Derek" I said as he nodded then looked back at the vet, "Did you hear that?" Derek said walking up to

him, the vet was shaking in fear. "Hear what?" The vet questioned Derek who was just walking towards him. "The sound of your heartbeat rising." Derek said with a

growl as he advanced forward every step. "Excuse me?" The vet said scare out of his mind. "It's the sound of you lying." I growled as I punched him, the vet fell to the

floor. Derek and I looked at one another and taped him to a chair, "Oh, God." The vet said terrified as Derek infiltrated his space. "Are you protecting someone?" Derek

asked leaning on his shoulder. "All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket." He said scared, that's not what we want old man."We don't want drugs. We want

to know why you're lying." I said leering at him, so Derek picked him up, the vet was shaking. "I don't know what you're talking about. What are you doing to me?

What do you want?" The vet said scared as Derek kept him off the ground. "We want to know who you are or who you're protecting." I growled baring my teeth and

making my eye veins appear, his eyes widen. "What are you doing?" I saw Scott looking pissed, so I backed away a little. "Scott, get out of here!" The vet said as

Derek dropped him and punched him unconscious. "Stop! Stop!" Scott begged my cousin as he was in attack stance. "Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself

from healing, but unconscious, he can't." Derek growled at the young beta, who was in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott yelled

at me as I growled, my fists shaking. "You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's

satisfied." I yelled at him and went to his face, my eyes glowing and veins appearing. "You both think he's the Alpha?" Scott questioned us as Derek snarled at Scott.

"We're about to find out." Derek said as he grew out his claws. But as soon as he was about to slash him, Scott, full shifted caught Derek's arm, and roared at him, I

grabbed Derek and put him behind me, making my status show to the young wolf, Scott looked at his hand and he shifted back "Hit him again, and then you'll see me

get angry."Scott said as he flashed his eyes at us. Scott cleaned his boss' wound on his cheek. "Do you have a plan?" I sneered at him, but Scott kept cleaning the

blood. "Just give me an hour." Scott said as Derek got in his space. "Then what?" I replied to him. "Meet me at the school. In the parking lot." He responded to my

question. We taped up the vet and placed him in the back, we got to the school, and got out of the car. "Where's my boss?" Scott asked us as I pointed my thumb to

the back seat. "He's in the back." I responded as I leaned on the car. "Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles said sarcastically making me blush. I saw them walking

towards the school. "Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" Derek asked the two who looked back at us. "You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're

right."Scott replied as thy went to the school doors. They went into the school, and that left Derek and I alone. He just leaned on the Camaro as I sat on the trunk,

"You think they are up there, in heaven" Derek asked as we looked at the stars, "Derek, of course they are up there watching over us, we Hales have to watch each

others backs" I said patting his shoulder, soon a I don't know what to call it but it caused Derek and I to look confused at one another. "You've got to be kidding me."

He said as I laid my head on the trunk, I was laughing, I placed a hand on my warm belly as another wave of warmth hit me then left. Soon a loud howl filled the air.

Derek and I just stared at each other. I saw both Scott and Stiles walking out of the school with grins on their faces. "I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was

that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek growled at them. "Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said as he

apologized. "Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME." Stiles said happy making me walk to him and press a kiss on his lips, his scent was calling me and I don't know

why. "Shut up." Derek said as I just rolled my eyes. "Don't be such a sourwolf." Stiles said as I rolled my eyes again. "What'd you do with him?" Scott asked us as I

quirked my eyebrow. Derek turned around and the vet was gone "What? we didn't do anything." I said but soon saw Derek in the air, the alpha had his claws through

his spine, he roared at us, I screamed as Scott and Stiles dragged me inside the school, I watched as the Alpha threw my cousin to the wall. Scott, Stiles and I officially

got inside.


	8. Night School

"Lock it, lock it! " Scott told Stiles as I felt the tears going down my face, no my cousin's not dead he can't be, I just sat there, he's just not dead.I saw Stiles run

outside as he grabbed the bolt cutters, "Stiles, no, don' ! Stiles! Stiles!" I screamed at Stiles, then the door slamming shut. Scott, Stiles, and I ran through the school,

"Where is it? Where did it go? That won't hold, will it? "Scott asked Stiles, I just kept feeling the warmth appearing and disappearing every now and then, I think I

know what's going on, I'm going into heat soon. "Probably not. " Stiles replied to him, "The desk. Stop, stop. The door's not gonna keep it out. " Stiles said as I then

drifted into my own thoughts, if I go into heat then oh no Stiles. I was in shock, "He killed Derek. " Stiles sad ranting at the young wolf, I wanted to scream but my

body was still in shock that was beginning to form, "No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead." Scott said as I felt my fingers twitching, "He's not dead Scott" I said as I

made my eyes glow, "Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next." Stiles said pointing at us, I felt

my fingers twitching more and more, I looked at Stiles, his blood was calling me a little. "Okay, just - What do we do? " Scott asked as the boy looked at me, "We

fucking run" Stiles said making us nod, "We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good? " Stiles said as I felt new arms

around me, Stiles', my throat let out a slight purr, "The windows" I said as I rubbed my neck on Stiles',"No, they don't open. The school's climate - controlled." Stiles

told me as I looked around. "Then we break it. " Scott said as my head began to hurt a bit, "Which will make a lot of noise. "Stiles rambled to him as I clutched my

head, "Then, uh, then we run really fast. Really fast. Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Scott told him wanting to get out of here, I wanted my mate, I

want Stiles' blood coursing my veins, but I held myself back. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong. "Stiles told him, my eyes began dilating, what's happening to me?

is my heat arriving now, the warmth in my belly was getting stronger by the minute. "It's bent." Scott told him, my body feeling like a heat wave going through me, but

I stood still, "What, like, dented?" Stiles asked him, I could smell them, what the hell, soon I heard a window breaking, "That's my battery. " Stiles said making his

heart rate increase, my body basically going into sense overdrive, why now, stupid fuicking dream "Don't. " Scott told him, my body twitched, I felt my inner hybrid

writhing but why here why now? minutes felt like hours, my body kept slightly twitching as we ran through the school, I could look at the boys who were worried about

me, Soon I saw Scott looking about, a new scent filled my nose, "Hide. No, no, Stiles. No." Scott ranted at him as Stiles grabbed the door, a new voice filled my ears,

"Son of a bitch!" He said as I smelt chemicals filling my nose, "Quiet!" Stiles pleaded to him, but the janitor just ranted more and more. "Quiet my ass, what the hell are

you trying to do, kill me? Both of you get out." He told us, I looked at him with a growl, how dare he yell at my Stiles, "Will you just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles

yelled at him, "Not okay. Get the hell out of here right Now." The voice yelled at them, "God, just one second to explain." Stiles asked him but he ranted more, "Just

shut up and go." The Janitor said then it happened, I smelt blood, I felt my eye veins appearing, my eyes were changing, my breathing was becoming heavy. "Luna,

let's go" Stiles said as he pulled me with him, "Stiles I can't, I'm **_so hungry_** " I growled as I looked at him, Scott pulled me into a room with Stiles, "Guy's I'm just going

to slow you down, my body needs blood, I haven't had any in a few days, and I need it to live" I said as I gripped my upper arm shuttering as I felt the shakes. "We

need her" Scott said as Stiles looked at me, I smelt Stiles' blood rushing in his veins, "Take mine" Stiles said making me look up at him in shock, "What" I asked, I don't

think I heard him right, "Take some of mine" Stiles said as he exposed his jugular to me, my eye veins appearing and fangs exposed, "I can't" I said as I hissed in

annoyance. "Luna please if it will keep you alive and will help us against the alpha, please drink" Stiles said as I looked at him, "Are you absolutely sure" I asked as I

got in his face, Stiles nodded, I looked at his neck then at Scott. Scott nodded but flashed his eyes at me, I looked at Stiles' jugular then carefully sank my fangs into

his neck, I felt his blood going down my throat, I could feel the bond between us become stronger, my fangs would create a scar that would signify him as mine. I let

go of his neck, but slide my tongue to seal the wounds, I look to the bite of a hybrid upon his neck, I bit into my wrist and Stiles mouth found the wound and drank

from me, about three gulps I took my wrist away. "How are you feeling" I asked as Stiles got up, "Great now lets get going" Stiles said as I nodded. We soon found

Allison, Lydia and Jackson, the alpha was chasing us, but we got to the chemistry class and locked ourselves in. "Can somebody please explain to me what's going on,

because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?" Allison asked her boyfriend, "Somebody killed the janitor." I told them, "What?" Lydia asked me

as I nodded to her, "Yeah, the janitor's dead." I replied to her, she let a tear fall, "What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked us, I shook my head at her,

"What, who killed him?" Jackson asked us, I can't tell them. "No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed" Lydia said shaking scared out of

her mind. "No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson said while looking at her like she was wrong about everything she ever said. "Who was it?

What does he want? What's happening? Scott!" Allison said scared as Scott paced back and forth in the room, I stayed by Stiles. "I - I don't know. I - I just - If - if we

go out there, he's gonna kill us." Scott said angered, wait what are you up to Scott?. "Us? he's gonna kill us?" Lydia questioned Scott who was panicking. "Who? Who

is it?" Allison asked as I soon heard something that made me want to kill the young wolf. "It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott said, Stiles held me to him. "it's been Derek

the whole time. he's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - he's going to kill us too." Scott said and I was breathing heavily, I wanted to tear his fucking throat

out. "Derek killed the janitor? " Jackson asked us as Scott nodded to him, "Are you sure? " Allison asked us as I was furious "I saw him. " Scott told the group, man I

am going to kill the son of a bitch, "The mountain li - " Lydia started but Scott stopped her, "No, Derek killed them. " Scott told her as he finished, "All of them? " Allison

asked him, "Yeah, starting with his own sister. " Scott said making me shake even more, "The bus driver? " Allison asked Scott who nodded, "And the guy in the video

store - it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too." Scott told them, Stiles just kept me in his arms "Call

the cops. " Jackson told Stiles who shook his head no, "No" Stiles replied to him, "Wh - what do you mean "No?"" Jackson asked Stiles who was a bit pissed, not to my

level, " I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? No. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with. " Stiles replied to him , "I don't want

my Dad getting killed" Stiles said making me look at him a bit sad, but Stiles nodded knowingly at me, "Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him. "

Jackson ordered Stiles, "I'm calling." Lydia said getting her phone out, "No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec - " I told her but she was already on the phone, "Yes,

we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to - but - She hung up on me. " Lydia said as she looked at us, "The police hung up on you? "

Allison asked her as Lydia nodded, "She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called

again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested. " Lydia said to her, "Okay, then call again. " Allison told her, "No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car

to your house before they send anyone here. " Stiles told her "What the—what - what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone? " Allison said

to Scott, "Why's everyone looking at me? " Scott asked them, "Is he the one that sent her the text? " Lydia asked us, "No. I mean, I don't know. " Scott retorted, "Is

he the one that called the police? " Allison asked him "I don't know! " Scott yelled at her, "All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah? " Stiles said

after pulling him away from them to talk, "Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done." Stiles told Scott as I made my eyes glow, "I swear on the Hale

name if Derek isn't dead I am gonna break ever bone in your body" I growled as I huffed, "I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it

doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not. Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off." Scott said realizing what he had done, "And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at

hand here, like how do we get out alive? " I scolded to the beta, which he nodded to me, "But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or

something. " Scott told me, "So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time? " Stiles asked him, "No! Derek said it wants revenge." Scott told Stiles who looked at

me, I nodded, "Against who? " Stiles asked him curious as hell, "Allison's family?" Scott asked which I nodded to him, "Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone

had to send it." I told him, " Okay, assheads - new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?

" Jackson said looking at me, "He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just - just call him. " Scott told me, " I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive. " Stiles said

standing my ground, "All right, give me the phone. " Jackson said grabbing his shoulder, but I then punched him, knocking him to the floor, "Jackson! Are you okay?

Hey, are you okay? " Allison asked as he wiped the blood off his lip, Stiles then began calling, "Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me

back now. Like, right now. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school." Stiles said on the phone as I board up the door along with Scott and Jackson. "Oh my god. "

Lydia said as I shook a little, "The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell. " I told them, "Which only goes up." Scott looked at Stiles, "Up is better

than here. " I ranted back at him, " Jackson, how many people can fit in your car? " Scott asked him,"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap. " Jackson replied to

him, but Allison scoffed, "Five? I barely fit in the back. "She said as I saw tears falling from her eyes, "It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing

attention." I told them, "What about this? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds. " Scott said as I realized

something, "That's a deadbolt." Stiles told him, "The janitor has a key. "Scott told me, but I winced, "You mean his body has it. " I corrected him, "I can get it. I can find

him by scent, by blood." Scott told me, "I can do better boy" I said as I made my eye veins appear then disappear. "Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible

idea. What else you got? " Stiles told him, "I'm getting the key." He replied to him, "Are you serious? " Allison asked him, "Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get

the key if we wanna get out of here. " Scott told her, "You can't go out there unarmed. " She retorted to him, "Well, it's better than nothing." Scott said grabbing a

teaching stick. "There's gotta be something else." I asked them, "There is. " Lydia said looking at me, "What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him? " Stiles asked Scott

wanting to know, "No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self - igniting Molotov cocktail. " Lydia said as I looked confused at her, "Self -

igniting - " I said slowly letting the words out of my mouth, "Molotov cocktail. What? I read it somewhere. " Lydia replied, "We don't have a key for that either. " Stiles

said before Jackson slammed his leather covered elbow into the chemistry locked chemical chest. "Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid. " Lydia said as Jackson looked at

one of the chemicals then gave one to her, "No. No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there." Allison said to him, "We can't just sit here waiting for

Stiles' dad to check his messages. " Scott told her, "You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people." Allison told him, "And we're next. Somebody has to do

something." Scott told her, I just stood strong, "Scott, just stop. Do you remember - do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell.

Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just - just please - please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please. " Allison told Scott, but he

shook his head, then looked at me, "Lock it behind me." He told me as he had the bomb in his hands. "I'm going with you" I said as Scott nodded, "One minute" I told

Scott who nodded, I turned to Stiles who looked scared, "Baby it's going to be ok" I said as he caressed my face, "But you could get hurt or worse" Stiles said making

me shut my eyes and smile, "I'm a few centuries old and strong, trust me" I said as I placed my hand on his chest. Stiles nodded but brought my lips to his, I pressed

back with an equal amount of love, I was in a bit of a daze, "Luna come back to me safe and sound _O meu corazón_ " He said making me blush, "A Salvatore never

breaks a promise" I said smiling before following Scott out the door. Both Scott and I began following the smell of blood but my nose was about a hundred times

stronger than Scott's, we find the scent in the gym, I look around and I saw him go under the bleachers, soon they started closing, "Scott get the hell out of there!" I

screamed at the beta who gets out in time before the seats close, "You son of a bitch you scared me" I said patting his shoulder, but soon Scott and I see the Alpha,

"Come on. Come get us." Scott said holding the cocktail, the Alpha ran at us, Scott throw this concoction, it hit the beast, but the Alpha shook it's head at him, "Damn

it." Scott said as the Alpha threw him to the center of the gym, I jumped at the Alpha who then slammed his arm at me, I flew into the wall and fell to the ground, I

watched as the Alpha got on top of him, soon it let out a loud roar, I twitched but kept my stance. The Alpha got off him, Scott forcefully changed and walked to the

exit, the Alpha was about to leave till I let out a challenging growl, I shifted into my half form, I made my eyes glow threateningly, _**"You're gonna pay for killing Laura**_

 _ **and hurting Derek"**_ I growled at it, I hear a chuckle from the alpha, I ran at the Alpha, he ran at me, and we collided, his large arms push me back, but my footing

catches. I clawed it's face, it staggers back as it growls in anger. The Alpha runs at me, I had my claws ready as he lunges forward, I get down then kick him to the

wall. I left a dent, the Alpha runs at me again, this time he bit into my arm, I growled in pain, but kicked his gut making him stagger back, but run at me again, I went to

punch him, but he moved to the side as I lunged, his claws scratching a little deep into my back and side as I watch my blood leak out of the wounds. I fell to the floor,

but got up, rage and anger filling my body, my wounds weakening me a little but I still had the power and strength to fight. I roared then lunged again, landing on his

back, I sink my fangs into his neck, he flings me about but I don't let go at all, my fangs holding strong till he grabs my midsection and slams me to the floor, I could feel

his claws had got my midsection, my blood falling out of the tattered wounds and my damaged,torn clothing. I heard police sirens about 5 minutes away filling my ears,

I looked at the Alpha as he fled. I growled loudly, as mygrowl emitted through the whole school, I soon collapsed, worn out beyond belief, I shifted back to normal, I

felt all my wounds healing very slowly, still bleeding hard, I didn't want to get up as I laid in a pool of my own blood. My inner Hybrid was screaming at me to get up,so

I did, I began staggering out of the school, I saw the Camaro was gone, I began wandering the edge of woods till I smelt a very sweet scent, I looked up to see Stiles'

arms around me, I then passed out.


	9. Lunatic

I walked beside Stiles who was taking Scott with us to a clearing close to the Preserve, I still had bandages around my sides from the attack, "Where are we going?"

Scott asked us as we walked close to a burning trashcan, "You'll see." Stiles replied to Scott, who was radiating anger by the smell of it, "'Cause we really shouldn't be

out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak - out from what happened at the school." Scott told us, he was the reason Derek is the most damn wanted person in

the entire state of California, I shook the thought off because my inner clock was off, I had a pre heat during the time that the three of us were trapped in the school

so I could go into heat at any minute. "Well, your mom isn't the sheriff, okay? There's no comparison, trust me." Stiles told Scott who looked a bit irritated, but why,

"Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?"Scott asked Stiles as I huffed out an annoyed breath. "Yes. When your best friend gets dumped" Stiles

started but Scott interrupted him angerly as I could smell his emotions more than usual. "I didn't get dumped. We're taking a break." Scott retorted to him, I just

scoffed and groaned a loud whatever, "All right, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break and said best friend make friend's

girlfriend's cousin the most wanted fugitive in the entire state - You get your best friend and girlfriend drunk." Stiles said holding a whole bottle of Jack Daniel's out,

Like two hours passed as the three of us passed the bottle back and forth to one another. "Dude, you know, she's just one - one girl. You know, there are so many -

there are so many other girls in the sea."Stiles said as Scott looked at him confused as I knew I couldn't get drunk due to my inner hybrid's healing ability, which

basically told me 'No drunken feeling for you', I snorted at Stiles' drunken remark "Fish in the sea." I said correcting him, man he is going to have a bad hangover

tomorrow, good thing if he wants it to be over quickly that he can drink my blood. "Fish Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls. I love 'em. I love

especially ones with sun kissed blond hair, dusk blue eyes, 5'8 " I knew who exactly he was talking about, I just blushed and looked up at the stars. "Like Luna?" Scott

asked him as Stiles looked at me and chuckled. "Yeah, exactly. Hey, how did you know I was talking about - about - What was I talking about? Hey, you're not happy.

Take a drink." Stiles said going for the bottle but stumbled as he tried to get it. "I don't want any more." Scott told him, I just sat on a rock a few inches from Stiles as

he the lied back down, I placed my hand on his head and rubbed it, "You're not drunk?" Stiles asked Scott who was looking into the woods, "I'm not anything." Scott

replied to the drunken boy so solemnly it was actually pathetic, "Hey, maybe it's like - maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can't get

drunk as a wolf. Am I drunk?" Stiles asked me, I chuckled as I rolled my eyes, "You're wasted Baby." I said looking at him and patted his buzz cut, "Yeah!," Stiles said

cheering but soon stopped and looked up at the stars as he sighed, "Come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well, I don't know. But I know this. I

know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse. That didn't make any sense. I need a drink." Stiles said reaching for the bottle as I just

relaxed to his heart beat. Then two guys appeared from the woods and grabbed the bottle. "Well, look at the two little bitches getting their drink on." The tall guy said

taking a swig of the alcohol. "Give it back." Scott said angry and mostly annoyed. "What's that, little man?" The guy says to him as Scott was ready to get up. "I think

he wants a drink." The pale guy said in a joking manner to his friend. "I want the bottle." Scott said getting angrier as I could smell his wolf surfacing a bit. "Scott,

maybe we should just go." Stiles said a bit terrified, I got up as I helped Stiles get up as well, "Hey dicks leave" I said angry as I could feel the blood lust growing

inside me. "Oh does this little bitch wants some" One asked as I could feel my control slip for a second but Stiles' scent beside me brought me back, "Back off" I

growled a bit to assure my dominance."You brought me here to get me drunk, Stiles. I'm not drunk yet." Scott said getting up as he got in the guy's face. "Give me the

bottle." Scott grunted at the guy, Stiles was grabbing my hand which I gripped back, and the guy shook his head. I watched as Scott made his eyes glow their golden

color. "Give me the bottle of Jack." Scott said in a deeper voice, his wolf slightly present. I looked to see Scott with claws instead of human nails "Scott?" I heard Stiles

say worried. Scott grabbed the bottle, then threw it to a tree, which caused the bottle to shatter, the guys left, I helped Stiles towards the jeep, Scott in front of us as

I held Stiles close to me. "Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup. Or 'cause tomorrow's the full moon. Going home now, yeah?" Stiles says and passed

out on the passenger seat. "He is going to have a hangover tomorrow" I said as I climbed into the back. Scott drove us back to Stiles' place, "Thanks Scott" I said as I

picked Stiles up and over my shoulder, "No problem see you tomorrow" Scott said as he parked the Jeep then left. I carried Stiles up to his room and sat him on his

bed, "Alright let's get you out of these" I said as Stiles groaned, "Sorry your pretty and all but I have a girlfriend" He said as I got his shirt off, "oh really?" I asked

sarcastically, "Yes and I love her" Stiles said making me pause, but smile. "And I know for a fact she loves you" I said as I laid in bed with him. The next morning I woke

up to Stiles throaty groans as he was throwing up, "I told you not to drink so much" I said after I sped over to him with two aspirin and a bottle of water,"Ha ha

smartass" Stiles groaned as I rubbed his back, after twenty minutes, he finally was ok, "Alright we have school, baby I am driving" I said as I grabbed his keys from the

table, as soon as we got into the car, I felt a small heat wave flood my body, I gripped the steering wheel, "You ok?" Stiles asked as I nodded to him, "Yeah I'm ok"I

said as I was doubting myself. Getting to school was simple, Stiles lead me to our chemistry class, I sat beside him as Harris handed us our booklets, "You have 45

minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as happens every year,

one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the

disappointment over with. Begin." Harris said as I put my name on the panflit, it was simple as I had lived through most of the science period, I could hear Scott's heart

beating faster I got through the whole thing, I turned in my work, "Mr. McCall? Mr. Stilinski!" Harris said as I watched the two boys leave, I looked back at Harris and

used compulsion, "Give me an excuse to leave to check on them, Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall will have another opportunity to make this test up" I said in a

monotone voice. "Ms. Salvatore please go check on Scott and Stiles and tell them that they will be able to make this test up" He replied as I smiled. "Thank you" I said

to him, which he gave me a pass, I followed their scents to the boys locker room. "I can't stop thinking about her. " Scott said under the spray of water as I looked at

Stiles and stood by him, "Well, you could think about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue. That wasn't

helpful. Dude, I mean, yeah, you got dumped, and it's supposed to suck." Stiles told him as I got the teen wolf a towel, which he took, and dried his hair after he

turned the shower off. "No, that's not it. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions." Scott told us as I nodded to him, "It's got to be the

full moon. So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you, either." Stiles told him as I could see

Scott losing control little by little, "Me on the other hand is not affected by the moon." I said to them. "I have had years of practice" I replied as Scott chuckled, "I think

we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Scott told us as I looked confused to him, "What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?"

Stiles asked him, I stood up, and yawned at our complication "No. Because if I get out - I think I might kill someone." Scott told us, we looked at him then at ourselves.

The day went on like usual, but that didn't last long, I was getting ready to watch the guys preform for practice. "Luna can we talk for a minute" Scott asked as he was

at the coach's office, "Yeah sure" I said with a smile on my face,when he shut the door, I knew something was off, I noticed Scott's scent was different, I smelt

something mixed with his scent, "So what did you want to talk about" I asked as he walked towards me, "I know you can smell it" Scott said as I soon found that my

body was against a wall, "I have no clue what you are talking about" I said as his eyes were glowing, "Oh don't play dumb Luna, I can smell it, I bet Stiles wishes that

he could smell you" He grinned creepily, "Scott your not in control" I whined scared of him, "I bet he wishes he could smell how sexually frustrated you are" He said as

he licked up my neck, "No Scott stop" I growled as I pushed him away, but he was gripping my upper arms hard enough to bruise, "Just how I like them feisty" he said

as he then kissed my lips hard, I felt wrong, I then slammed Scott away from me. I looked at my arms, they had hand prints on them, it was dark purple, Scott just

snickered then left the Coach's office, I pulled my sleeves down enough to cover the marks, my back must have been bruised from the impact of the wall. I went to the

field and sat by Stiles who smiled at me, so I smiled back as I leaned my head on his shoulder, my body was letting out heat waves every two hours, "Let's go, next!

Perfect." Coach said as I continued scenting Scott who was angry and lusty, I watched as his eyes glowed at me, Stiles patted my back and I shuttered in discomfort

which he noticed, "Scott, you okay, dude? Look, I know we just got good news and all, but there's still seven hours till the full moon, okay?" Stiles asked him as Scott

looked at me with a lust filled grin, I just shuttered away, "Let's go! Guess some people don't appreciate your new status there, McCall. Who's next? Let's go. You

have a problem with that, Bilinski?" Coach asked Stiles, who was shrugging at Coach. "All right, you're up, big boy. Let's go! That's it, McCall! That's the spirit! You earn

it! Earn it, McCall! " Coach said after I got the ball in the net. Danny didn't get up though after Scott rammed him, Danny fell to the ground and I was right beside

him"Danny! Oh, man, Danny!" I said as I placed his head in my lap, blood fell from his nose but I had control. "We didn't hit him that hard." Another player said as I

took his helmet off carefully, "Danny, are you okay?" I asked him lightly tapping his face, he groaned as I could feel my wounds from Scott throbbing uncomfortably,

"Someone get me a pack of tissues and ice pack" I said as I checked his body to make sure Scott didn't hit him too hard, good thing I was wearing long sleeves, cause

I placed my hands on his shoulder and took some pain from him. It bothered my wounds but I didn't care, it was for the sake of Danny. "Is he okay?" Lydia asked

Jackson, "It looks like he just has a bloody nose maybe a concussion" I said as I saw someone with what I had asked for, "Your lipstick." Jackson said as I got Danny

to sit up, "Oh. Oh, wonder how that happened."Lydia said as she cleared the smear of make up, "Yeah. I wonder." Jackson said as I gave Danny the ice pack to hold

on his head and the tissues to stop blood flowing out of his body. After Danny was taken care of, Stiles kept me close, his hand touched my wound and I shuttered.

"Luna are you ok?" Stiles asked as I felt tears going down my face, I shook my head at him, "What happened" Stiles asked as I lifted my shirt a bit to show the mark

from the wall then my arms. "Who did it was it Scott" Stiles asked as I just shook, "Son of a Bitch" Stiles said as he rubbed my back carefully as I cried in his arms, my

heat would show up soon but I didn't care. I went to Stiles place as he just kept comforting me as I was tired but he asked if I could help him with Scott. "Maybe, I

don't know Stiles" I said as he looked into my eyes then kissed my lips softly, "Alright" He said before leaving, so I then decided to help Stiles keep Scott from breaking

out, but I was scared, but I felt hot, I opened the door, walked inside, got upstairs to see Stiles arguing with Scott, who was already being affected by the moon, "You

kissed her, Scott, okay? You kissed Luna. That's, like, the one girl that I ev - and, you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon,

you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's

been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend." Stiles grunted at him. I took Stiles hand going to walk him away, "She kissed me." Scott ranted at

him, which caused Stiles to do a double take, "What?" He asked the lunatic wolf. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me!" Scott yelled at Stiles, I took him out in the hall."No

Stiles I never did" I said feeling tears going down my face, I just held his hand trying to keep him calm, I went to Scott's shower, I was hot and horny as hell. "Stiles,

please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please, Stiles, let me out. It's starting to hurt." Scott whined as I could

hold myself back much longer, "It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know - That it's not just taking a break. She broke up with

me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out." Scott begged Stiles, but I just couldn't take it anymore. "I can't." Stiles replied as a tear

went down his cheek. I turned off the water then walked past Scott, who was smirking, "She's in heat Stiles, she's smells so divine" Scott growled as I found myself

near Stiles, I rubbed my head on his neck where my claim bite was on him, "Luna what's happening" Stiles asked as I was in so much pain, "Please Stiles I can't take it

anymore" I moaned, Stiles looked at me then his lips were on mine, Stiles' lips pressed against mine hard as I was expelling my pheromones to him, my hands gripping

his shirt as I grinded my body upon his, Stiles moaned as I took his shirt off with haste but determination. "Stiles please it hurts so much please" I begged as he took

my tank top off of my body to reveal my 38 D chest, his hands fiddling with my nipples as he licked them with such clever movements that made my core quiver in

anticipation of being filled, Stiles' back was against the wall as I carefully removed my shorts as Stiles carefully pulled his jeans and boxers down enough to show his

enlarged erection, "Luna" Stiles started but I soon enveloped him with my walls, his hands finding my hips as I shuttered due to his cock breaking my barrier, I didn't

need to scream. "Move Stiles" I groaned as he nodded, I felt him draw back then thrust forward, I moaned as he kept a nice slow pace, my chest rubbed against him,

my walls began to tighten around him hard, "STILES" I screamed as his lips found mine , I could feel his hips going a bit harder but he soon stilled as he came deep

inside me, my wall were tight around him. I let out deep breaths as Stiles then kissed me.. "I love you Stiles Stilinski" I huffed as I carefully got off of him, "I love you

too Luna Salvatore" Stiles said as he pulled up his jeans, I pulled my panties and shorts up, soon I heard something break, "Scott, are you okay? Scott?" Stiles asked

as we got up to see bloody handcuffs and the small trail of crimson leading to the open window. "Oh no" I said as Stiles looked at me, "You head near the preserve, I'll

go towards school" I said as Stiles nodded to me, "Don't get hurt" Stiles said as he hugged me tightly, "Same to you" I replied before we parted, I ran to the school,

nothing but I found Scott's scent so I followed it, It appeared at the Hale Manor, I opened the door to find both Scott and Derek. "You have to kill the one that bit you."

Derek replied as he looked at Scott, I was happy my cousin was alive, "Kill the Alpha?" Scott asked him as I wanted to run to my cousin, I nodded at him happy he was

alive, "Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him." Derek said as I looked at him, "Luna I'm sorry"Derek said as I looked at him confused, "What do you mean" I

asked as he sighed, "You can't stay with me" He said as I felt tears going down my face, "What why, Derek please don't do this" I cried but Derek just left me, I walked

to Stiles' house went upstairs and cried into his pillow, I saw Stiles at the door, I ran to him and cried, Stiles picked me up then we laid in bed for hours, I soon cried

myself to sleep.


End file.
